When Vlad turned bad
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: When Vlad transforms, he finds out that the line between good and evil is easily crossed. when everything seems to be going wrong, can Vlad make it better? Vlad/OC, hints of Ingrid/Bertrand. ***CHAPTER 16 UP! i am so so so sorry for the almost-a-year gap! oops!***
1. the transformation

**Disclaimer- I do not own young Dracula or any of the characters apart from Evelyn who we meet later on.**

Vlad awoke to the sound of his rather irritating alarm clock, just as he did every morning. He opened his eyes only to find himself floating upside down in the air, a sigh escaped his lips, he really needed to stop doing that. His heart almost stopped when he remembered the day- today was his 16th birthday- Today was the day he had been dreading for years, the day his heart stopped beating, the day all the warmth left his skin, today was the day he lost his reflection, and got a taste for blood. Today, Vladimir Dracula became a vampire. A sense of impending doom washed over him as he slowly drifted back down and landed with a dull thud on the floor, hitting his ribs on the stone floor for the fourth time this week! He got up and brushed himself down, walking lazily over to his window and rubbing his eyes furiously to get rid of the sleep. He threw opened the shutters that sealed his window shut and basked in the warmth that tingled all over his body. A sense of sadness filled him; this would probably be the last time he ever felt the sun on his skin again, the last time he felt the heat radiate around his body, the last time he felt happy

"Vladdy! My son and heir! Come at once!" the count shouted enthusiastically, his voice floating upwards from somewhere downstairs. The count would be ecstatic, he had been waiting for this day for sixteen years, the day his son and heir fulfilled his destiny. All this breather loving nonsense would be gone as soon as he met his reflection, The count was sure his son would become brilliantly evil, just like his father

Vlad allowed himself one last look at the glorious sun before closing the shutters and locking them tightly, after all, he didn't want to accidentally step into the sun and burn.

"Well zoltan, this is it. The moment I have been dreading my whole life has finally arrived." Vlad said to his stuffed Hell-hound who doubled up as his best friend

"Goodbye master vlad. I am sure it won't be that bad. I shall see you after your transformation…if you survive." The hell-hound replied

"That's not funny Zoltan!" Vlad gave the Hell-hound a playful shove before walking reluctantly out of his room

Xxx

"Look who it is, if it isn't breather boy himself. Finally decided to turn up I see." Ingrid said spitefully, naturally she was in a particularly nasty mood whilst The Count was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Vladdy my boy! Happy birthday, come, have a seat I've got a…"

DONG DONG DONG

The count was cut off by the castle calling for vlad. The count looked as if he could have squealed with excitement and anticipation

"Vladdy, make me proud! We Dracula men have an excellent reputation when It comes to transformations!" the count exclaimed enthusiastically, shooting a pointed look at Ingrid "At least _we_ never _run_ away from our reflections"

"Good luck breather lover, you'll need it. You're gonna be such a wimpire, you can't even stand the sight of blood." Ingrid put in.

A loud clanking sound filled the room as the rusty suits of armour stepped aside allowing vlad to enter the room which contained the dreaded blood mirror. Vlad looked back at his dad, who was nodding encouragement, and slowly walked into the room, he concentrated on breathing slowly and evenly, his heart beating ever so slightly faster when he heard the doors slam shut behind him. This was it, there was no going back now. He slowly crept further and further in until he came face-to-face with the blood mirror. there was nothing there, for a split second he though that maybe it was a mistake, maybe he wouldn't become a vampire. But to his dismay when he looked again he saw a reflection of himself, it looked exactly like him but this one had fangs, huge long fangs and black eyes, as black as coal. Vlad was intimidated, by his own reflection! The refection began to talk

"Vladimir Dominus Imperita Electus Dracula we are destined to for great things. You will become a cold hearted killer, we will feast on the blood of the innocent, and we will lead vampire kind out of the shadows and take over the entire world. I am your destiny Vlad and you can't escape from me." His reflection laughed, the breather lover stood in front of him was weak, he let feelings cloud his judgement. The reflection would easily win, vlad didn't just have one reflection…he had one thousand! He would become a cold hearted killing machine, a proper vampire that people and vampires alike would fear.

"You won't win" The weakling in front of him stammered, evil vlad laughed, he could smell the fear "I'm stronger than you!"

"Don't make me laugh _wimpire_, you couldn't harm a fly" evil vlad sneered

"I could" Vlad said, defiantly, momentarily forgetting where he was

"Prove it" The reflection demanded

"I will" Vlad said, stubbornly

With that his reflection started to push its way out of the mirror, laughing coldly as it pushed each part of his body out off the mirror, starting with his hands. Vlad started to back away, retreating quickly towards the door, unfortunately his reflection was faster, it used vampire's super speed and was next to him in a flash. Vlad jumped slightly

"I'm going to win, I'm going to beat you!" Vlad said his voice quavering a little, he wasn't sure if this would work but he had seen his siter do it with her reflection. Besides, it was worth a try. He took a deep breath, either way It would be his last, and he grabbed hold of his reflection by it's wrists. Immediately a white hot searing pain shot through his whole body, it was unbearable. Vlad screamed in pain, it felt as though someone had doused his insides in petrol then set fire to him both inside and out. He felt his reflection slowly merge into him, his fangs started to descend, the pain that caused was excruciating, his fangs literally cut though his gums until they were fully descended but the biggest change was in feelings, vlad truly felt evil. He struggled to fight off the evil him and take control of his body, but it was difficult. The reflections were just so strong, too strong ,but,After what seemed like an eternity, vlad finally merged with his reflection, his body was under his control now, though the evil side would always be there, merged into his mind. He would never be the wimpy little breather lover again. Although he had won, the effort of fighting off his evil side has drained him, Vlad felt the whole room spin before his eyes, his head was pounding, he felt weak and shaky. That was when Vlad collapsed.

**This is my first fanfic so plz r&r. chapter 2 should be coming up within the next few days. thanx**


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. Sorry if it is a bit rushed as the computer deleted the file and s I had to write it again from memory.**

Urrggh! Vlad's head hurt soo bad; he was so hungry that it was hard to think about anything else. He blinked open his eyes and looked around, everything looked normal. He heard voices coming closer and closer towards the room he was lying in, he leapt up just as the doors opened, finally letting him out of that dreaded room.

Ingrid's P.O.V

Her little brat of a brother had been ages! She couldn't wait until he came out-_ if he came out- _because then the count might clear off and go back to the crypt to sleep; she was sick of the count dropping remarks about how great his precious little Vlad was going to be when he gained his full powers and became Grand High Vampire He was a breather lover! How could a breather lover like him become a cold hearted killer?

No, she was sure he wouldn't, he was going to be a…_what did will call him again? _He was going o be a wimpire! Her face momentarily softened as she remembered his cute face, the way he laughed, the softness of his lips against hers…no! She was evil, she was a vampire and vampires don't have feelings!

"Aha! Vladdy has done it!" The count interrupted her thoughts

Ingrid looked up from her copy of FANG Magazine just in time to see the usually still suits of armour remove the barrier that they made with their swords. No, her wimpy little brother couldn't have made it, she had been so sure he would have died.

"Urggh! Why couldn't he have died then I would be heir to the Dracula title!" She spat out the words into the dark room with anger.

"No you wouldn't! I would have given the title to wolfie!" he count put in with a slight smirk playing on his face

"You would have given it to a werewolf before me!" She was furious

"Technically Wolfie is half werewolf half vampire." Came a voice from inside the dark room

"You survived." She said blandly

"Of course I survived! I am the chosen one, the most powerful vampire in existence." He replied with an air of new found authority in his voice

"Whatever breather boy." Ingrid's hatred for her brother was back but this time it was so much stronger than before.

Vlad's P.O.V

The count rather hurriedly made his way to the crypt as the first signs of sunlight appeared and was closely followed by Ingrid. Vlad followed and explored his new room, the coffin was rather grand with lots of intricate carvings on, vlad clicked his fingers and the lid opened revealing that the inside was lined with expensive looking purple silk-it looked kinda comfy, maybe being a vampire wasn't all bad.

"I'm so hungry!" His voice echoed around the walls and thunder clapped outside.

He could think of nothing but the hunger that was gnawing away at him as he climbed into his coffin and tried to go to sleep. He was just drifting away ready to enter the dream world when he was woken by the sound of a wet, beating heart.

"M..m…master vlad? Your father told me to give you this

Vlad smelt blood; the scent was delicious, so moist and tasty and he wanted it so badly.

"I said I'm not going to drink people's blood!" He shouted

"Master said you must! He said it would be good for you."

Vlad opened his coffin and sat up

"I don't care!"

"but he said you must, he said I am not to leave until you do!"

"I am trying to sleep!" vlad shouted, louder than he expected.

"Vladimir! What on earth is going on! I told you, no noise until sunset!" the count's voice sounded thick with sleep. He appeared beside vlad's coffin

"Tell this stinking, puss filled, maggot of a breather to get lost or I'll replace the blood in that bottle with his own! Vlad snarled

"Wrenfield! I told you to wait until after sunset, Now go!" the count adjusted his cuffs

Ingrid appeared next to the count

"What's biting your neck breather lover?" Ingrid pretended to inspect her nails

"Nothing apart from lack of sleep and a very annoying sister." Vlad retorted

"Vladimir, you really should drink it, you'll feel much better." The count said with a hint of concern in his voice

"I'm not drinking it and that's final!" Vlad said, his voice thick with authority

"Fine, starve yourself then!" With that the count swept out of the room leaving Ingrid and vlad alone together.

"What are you still doing here?" vlad asked angrily

"you really should drink something Vladdy." Her voice was full of mock concern "maybe that branaugh boy could finally come in useful!" A smirk spread across her face.

"Eat garlic" He growled and snapped his fingers, shutting the lid on his coffin "Now leave!"

He wished he had taken Wrenfield up on that bottle of blood, he could really do with something to quench this horrendous hunger that seemed to be coming from every part of his body, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep

When vlad awoke it was dark and judging by the noise coming from downstairs the count and Ingrid were already up and getting ready to hunt.

He was gagging for blood, he was so hungry but he didn't want to kill anything!

He was becoming a prisoner of his own body; his body was craving blood, it seemed to be telling him to _**hunt, kill, drink! Go, hurry, need blood now!**_ But his mind was telling him no.

About an hour later, long after the count and Ingrid had left vlad gave in to his body; after all, one or two sheep wouldn't hurt anyone and he was in agony.

Vlad threw open his window and transformed into a bat, flying out of the open window into the night air. It was a wonderful feeling, Vlad felt so free as he soared over villages and towns until he spotted his prey.

At first he was going to hunt a couple of sheep, that wouldn't be so bad, people kill animals all the time! He landed about a foot or so away from his first victim; a rather plump looking sheep which looked like it held a lot of blood when another smell (a substantially more appealing scent) drifted under his nose.

He quickly located the source of the scent, a man no older than thirty was walking along the old cobbled road shouting for someone. Vlad's vampire instincts took over his already weak body forcing him to move towards his prey, vlad tapped the man n the shoulder

"are you lost?" He asked, his voice deadly smooth

"No, I'm just looking for my dog…" the man's voice trailed off into the darkness as he stared into vlad's eyes

"Don't resist me" vlad commanded, hypnotising his victim

Vlad's fangs descended as he opened his mouth over the man's neck, he bit down firmly feeling his fangs cut easily through the skin. The blood filled his mouth as vlad sucked hungrily on his victim, it was heavenly, the blood felt so warm as it slid down his throat, so rich and tangy. All too soon the body was dry and momentarily vlad was disgusted at exactly how fast he had drained the corpse. He dragged the dead man's body to the woods and set it alight with a mere click of his fingers. Vlad transformed into a bat once again and flew back to the castle, his energy renewed by the blood and for once in his life, Vlad felt great about being a vampire.

As he neared the window that he had left from he noticed that it was locked tightly shut- Wrenfield probably shut it before the count saw it, the count would throw a hissy fit if he saw an open window so close to sunrise. Drat! He was going have to go through the main doors and then everyone would see he had been out.

Vlad walked up to the doors and started to push them open when suddenly he was thrown backwards by the force of the doors being thrown open.

"Vladimir, get inside now!" his father hissed "It's almost sunrise!"

"relax dad, I'm fine!" Vlad responded calmly

The count sniffed rather suspiciously at vlad's collar. If vlad's heart was still beating then he would have had a heart attack! Had he missed any drops of blood? If the count found out he had killed a breather he would be furious! The count had been forced to abstain from human blood and in his view, if he had to then so did everybody else.

"Is anything the matter?" Vlad tried to feign innocent

"I thought I could smell blood…breather blood"

"What! You know I would never kill a human" for one moment vlad was sure that his father had seen through his lies.

"Yeah, Vlad's too much of a wimpire to kill a breather!" Ingrid put in

"If you think I am a wimp then you obviously don't know me." Vlad's voice had a definite dark edge to it.

"Very funny, you couldn't kill a breather if your life depended on it!"

"Get staked Ingrid!" Vlad stormed out of the hall and down into the crypt.

When he got there he found that his old trunk had been moved down there too, along with some other things he vaguely recognised as his. Vlad opened his trunk and saw robin's old cape sticking out the top, he was overcome by remorse. What had he become? He was the same boy who, a few day's earlier had sworn that he wouldn't kill a single living creature, not even a sheep but yet here he was, thriving off the blood of breathers.

Vlad shut the trunk and climbed into his coffin, tomorrow I'm gonna go and see a certain friend of mine he decided, at night of course and he wouldn't bite him because he would feed beforehand, vlad thought to himself and desperately tried to reassure himself. With that, vlad drifted off into the dream world with his hunger completely satisfied-_for the time being anyway._

**This one is slightly longer than the last so I hope I haven't droned on too much.**

**As usual please R&R **_**constructive criticisms are also welcome**_. **The next chapter should be up in the next few days and would appreciate any ideas as to where I should take it. I have a few ideas but I'm not sure whether to do them or not.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Blood, Fangs and Evelyn

**Sorry this chapter's a bit all over the place, but I have figured out a good plotline so I am trying to get it to link in. I also wanted a chance to show the events through Ingrid's point of view as I have clear ideas for what I wanted her to feel.**

**Enjoy**

**Ps, I started this chapter before 'Blood thief' but I know it's very similar and I didn't want to change what I'd already done.**

Ingrid's P.O.V

"Vlad! Show me your vertical flying again! _Please!_" Robin Branaugh's voice floated up from the crypt. Ever since her stupid, breather loving brother had gone over to try and bring his memory back- and unfortunately it had worked- the useless boy had been over nearly everyday. She was surprised that he had managed to abstain from drinking his blood. She herself found that difficult and she wasn't spending every second possible with that wretched breather. Animal blood not only tasted revolting but it never quite quenched your thirst, at least not like breather blood does. All this thinking of blood was making Ingrid thirsty

"Wrenfield!" She screeched

"Yes mistress. Coming mistress." Came the snivelling response

"Get me some blood now! I'm parched!"

"Yes mistress. Any particular type?"

"Errr… I think I'll have Earl Harrington 45 vintage."

"Yes mistress. I have to warn you that master vlad won't be happy, He is rather partial to that particular one." He hovered by the door uncertainly. He looked rather guilty; It was almost as if he had let something slip.

Wrenfield's words finally registered

"Did you just say Vlad?"

"Yes mistress, I believe I did. You see master vlad has developed a taste for the great English earls."

"Vlad's drinking blood?" She shook her head in disbelief. So that's why he was able to control his powers and refrain from drinking robin's blood!

"Do you still want it Mistress Ingrid?" Wrenfield enquired, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well of course I still want it you snivelling idiot! Do you really think my brother the wimpire would stop me?" Ingrid flitted over to the table and picked up a copy of FANG magazine.

"I'll be back in a minuet mistress."

"You better be" snarled Ingrid. Wrenfield hurried out of the door muttering to himself about master vlad not being happy. Vlad's drinking blood out of the count's stores? But he tells everyone including the count that he only drinks soy blood!

"That sneaky little breather lover is drinking blood!"

Ingrid muttered the words out loud by mistake; she certainly hoped that the count and vlad didn't hear it with their defined bat hearing.

She picked up wrenfield's heartbeat in the next room.

"WRENFIELD! Hurry up or else I'll make you wish you had never been born!" She screeched, thouraly enjoying being evil.

"Coming mistress!" Wrenfield suddenly appeared at her door, carrying a bottle of blood and a crystal goblet to put it in. He poured her out a large glass and handed it to her.

"Now get lost! Leave me to drink in peace." Ingrid said eying the glass hungrily as she lifted it up to her lips and sipped. The taste was wonderful! Ever since her father had been forced to abstain from drinking human blood, he had made the castle's blood cellar out of bounds to anyone but him. That might have worked part from the fact that Wrenfield had to do what both she and Vlad say as well as the count., and obviously vlad had already found out that this means they can order him to get them blood.

Just as she drained the last of the blood from the glass and licked her lips, the voice of robin branaugh rose up again

"So I can come again soon right?"

"Errr… maybe, we'll have to see." Her brother said

"Oh." Robin said, Ingrid could picture his head bowing in disappointment

"Bye robin, stay safe."

"Bye I guess." Finally he was leaving, and hopefully this time he was leaving for good.

She heard the door slam shut in the howling wind coming from outside, now she could confront vlad! She thought about it for a minute before deciding against it. The count was sure to notice sooner or later that his blood supply was getting gradually smaller and smaller- after all, three fully grown vampires with a large appetite were all drinking from a blood cellar designed for one- and when he did, the blame would go to her. Wrenfield would have to tell the truth if she told him to and Vlad obviously hadn't told him not to tell anyone as Wrenfield had been able to tell her.

Her brother could be so stupid sometimes! When the count finds out he will be furious, his own precious son and heir stealing from his blood cellar! Finally Vlad would be in the wrong, this whole chosen one thing was getting boring. Vlad was a full vampire now and although he wouldn't become grand high vampire until he was eighteen, he was still extremely powerful; even more so than the elders and he was only sixteen a little over two months ago! Life just wasn't fair!

"hey Ingrid, What you looking so forlorn about?" I hadn't realised that Vlad was stood next to my coffin, leaning on it and staring at me across the room

"Nothing" I snapped flitting over to where he stood

"Something's obviously biting your neck. I think I know when my own sister is annoyed, I see it often enough." He scoffed back

"Oh haha, if I had a heart it would be touches that my brother had so much concern for my well being now get lost!" I was in a bad mood today and he had just gotten on the wrong side of it

"Touchy aren't we."

"Put a stake in it!" the thunder claps were barley audible over the noise of the wind outside.

"Dad told me to tell you to come downstairs at once. He's in a bad mood; someone's been stealing his blood." He looked at me before disappearing downstairs. I quickly followed him

Vlad's P.O.V

Dad was sat on his throne with a sour look on his face, he looked like a young child who had been told that they couldn't have something they really wanted.

"Vladimir! Ingrid!" He screeched

"What? I was getting ready to go hunting!" Ingrid complained, she looked pretty relaxed considering that she would probably get the blame. Part of me felt bad about letting her take the blame, I had been drinking from it too. No matter how much I craved for blood, my more human side told me not to kill, I tried animal blood but it was too disgusting. Besides, interacting with breathers- especially robin- was too hard on only animal blood; it didn't satisfy your thirst.

"Someone" The count thundered "has been stealing MY Blood from MY blood cellar" He put emphasis on the word my.

"don't look at me" Ingrid sighed, pretending to inspect her nails " Vlad's the one you should be asking"

The count looked at me in wonder

"Vladdy, is that true?"

"No, Ingrid's just making it all up" I lied smoothly

His face fell "of course she is, Vlad would never drink blood" he said, almost to himself

"Wrenfield told me you were partial to the great English earls" Ingrid continued, as if nothing had happened

"I'm leaving; I've got to go hu…" I cut myself off quickly "I've got to go to robins" I corrected flitting out of the room and turning into a bat before I could hear their responses, I needed Blood, I was starving. Being with robin all day was thirsty work and if I couldn't drink form the blood cellar, then I would have to drink straight from the source however much I disliked it.

Scanning the landscape for some sign of life, I saw a girl come out of a restaurant, chattering excitedly into a mobile. She looked about 15, possibly even 16, I hated taking a young girl's life but I was starving, and getting weaker by the minute. I landed just around the corner and changed into human form.

Walking round I saw that she was impossibly beautiful; she had waist length chocolate brown ringlets, clear blue eyes and rosy red lips. They looked so tender, so precious and delicate; I just knew I had to be with her. I decided I would take her back to the castle, Ingrid was the only one who had felt the need to change a breather; she had fallen in love with will and decided to change him. If anyone could help him it would be Ingrid. There was only the small matter of getting the girl up to the castle and Ingrid to help. Maybe, if he admitted to drinking the count's blood form the cellar then she would soften up a little and help him. If that failed he could always hypnotise her, though he hated making anyone do anything against their will. He just knew he had to have this girl, she was perfect. It was like love at first sight! People may laugh at the idea or say it's just a silly story but for vampires it's not, when you see the girl you are destined for then that is it, you just click. Ingrid's soul mate had been will, he was destined for her. When a vampire finds its mate (it could be a breather, half fang or blood vampire) then their powers are enhanced when they are around each other. Vampires can never really fall in love with anyone else; take mum and dad for example, they tried and they tried but it never worked. Mum was in it for dad's title and dad was In it for mum's looks.

In that moment I just knew it was her, she was my soul mate, my destiny, my fate and I had to be with her. The only way that was going to happen is if she becomes a half fang like will was. That was the way forward; forget about my meal, I would just have to risk stealing some from the count's stores and hope for the best. I walked up to my soul mate and began trying to get her up to the castle. _Time for the famous Dracula charm!_

"Hey there" I said, putting on a smooth, silky voice

"Hey" She turned to look at me looking a bit flustered

"What's your name Gorgeous?" Crap! My flirting skills really needed brushing up

"Evelyn, What's yours…Handsome?" She giggled, heat rushing up to her cheeks

"Vladimir Dracula" I replied, choosing to give her my real surname instead of the breather one

"Oooh, Gothic, I like it, _Vladimir_" She rolled the r

"Fancy coming round to mine?" It was a gamble, we hadn't even been talking for five minutes but my stomach was growing impatient and the sun was nearly up

"Errr, fine. I'll just phone to tell my friend, we were meeting each other" She walked round the corner but I could still hear her with my bat hearing

"I won't be coming back this morning Kathy, I met this really hot boy in town and he's invited me to his." She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice

"Anyway, got to go, don't want to keep him waiting! Bye!" She called off and came back around the corner

"You ready then?" she asked

"Yup" I set off up the hill, back to the castle, hoping and praying that Ingrid would help

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

This really hot boy Vladimir came up to me and asked me to go to his house! How cool is that? I checked my make-up in my little pocket mirror to check it wasn't smudged from work- it was fine. He was leading me up a hill to what seems like some sort of a castle, half ruined with weeds sprouting everywhere. He pulled me through the gates of the castle; so this is where he lives? It's very gothic, just like him and his name. He opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped into the dimly lit corridor and shut it behind me, we walked along a massive stone corridor leading to a door. Vladimir pushed open the door and pulled me through, letting it swing shut behind us.

"INGRID!" He shouted

"What!" Came the reply

"Is dad back yet?"

"No! He went to Peru in search of someone to eat" She replied

"Wait, is that a breather I smell?" She suddenly appeared beside me out of nowhere

"Ingrid! No!" I saw a glint of something white and sharp in her mouth

She redirected her attention back to Vlad

"Why have you brought her here?" She demanded sharply, nodding her head towards me

"She's my mate, I know it Ingrid." He said, almost as if he were pleading with her

"Soppy, why did you come to me?" She demanded again

"Because I need to change her and you're the only one who has changed anyone in the past 100 years! Remember what you felt like when it was will…" He trailed off desperately

"Fine, I'll help. But only if you tell dad you drank the blood too as well as me" she said.

Blood, what blood? They drink blood! This must be some sort of a sick joke, and what's all this nonsense about changing me. I was stating to get a bit freaked out here!

"Deal" Vladimir said a bit unwillingly

**Sorry this chapters so long and took so long to get up. My beta reader is on holiday so sorry if there are any typo's/ silly grammar mistakes etc… **

**Plz R&R And enjoy!**


	4. The new Vampire

**tgrHeyy! So here it is the next chapter, hope you guys like it! Plz r&r**

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Ingrid held out a bottle of blood and told me to drink it all

"All of it!"

"Trust me, you'll need it!" she said.

She thrust me a glass and I poured out a glass. Ingrid had put Evelyn in trance because we didn't want her to get scared and run and obviously, as I am in love with her, I can't hypnotise her. I lifted the glass to my lips and drank deeply, draining the glass in a matter of seconds. I poured another glassful and was about to put it to my lips and drink again when I saw Ingrid staring at me

"What?" I said, eyeing the glass with thirst

"You drained that glass in seconds!" she said in wonder

"So? I'm starving; I haven't eaten since last night!" I complained

"My breather brother, drinking blood by the gallon" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice

"Hey, go easy on the breather!" I laughed along with her for the first time in years

"c'mon, drink up!" She sighed, impatient again

I lifted the glass to my lips and drank hungrily, savouring the taste of the fine human blood. This glass too was drained quickly and I poured out the last of the blood, feeling my hunger slowly ebbing away until I could feel it no longer, I gulped down the last drops of blood and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. My hands were shaking, I was so nervous; what if I killed her, what if she hated me for it, what if it didn't work?

My sister grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the couch that Evelyn was laying on, her pulse point exposed. I could feel Ingrid tense up as she smelt the delicious scent coming off her and saw her blood pulsing beneath the skin

"Its okay" I said, putting a hand on her arm

"I know!" She snapped unconvincingly, pulling her arm from my grip

"What do I do?" I said, panic washing over me

"Take a few deep breaths, then when you feel your fangs descend, you bite down quickly on her pulse point and replace a few drops of her blood with a few drops of yours." She instructed

I took ten deep breaths, trying to control my nerves and stop the shaking that was taking over my body

"Vlad, relax! It won't help if you're shaking like a maniac" Ingrid scolded

I took another deep breath and felt my fangs descend, the sharp points grazing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and bit down over her neck, the taste of her blood was exquisite! I sucked hungrily down on her neck

"Vlad, Vlad, VLAD!" Ingrid shouted "Stop! You're taking too much! Swap it for some of yours now"

I pulled myself away from her neck; it took all of my willpower to stop feeding. I took the vile of my blood that Ingrid had prepared earlier and pulled out the stopper, dropping a few drops of my blood in. Vampire blood was black, not red, just like vampire's tears.

"Now you need to smear some ewe's spit on the wound, it'll help it seal and reduce the scarring." Ingrid said trying to resist the blood coming form the wound.

"Thanks" I said, you can go now if you want. Go find some blood form dad's stores, he won't notice one more bottle." I said, my more compassionate side kicking in.

"Thanks" she took one look at Evelyn then fled out of the room, going to try and satisfy her hunger.

I did as she instructed and pressed a gauze and a bandage over the wound to stop the bleeding. As soon as that was done, I pressed one quick kiss onto her clammy forehead and instructed Wrenfield to clean up and to call me if there were any problems. Even as I left I could hear her heartbeat slow down and her raspy breaths become fewer and fewer. Her blood wasn't putting up much of a fight, some take months to turn, others take days. I think that Evelyn will be one of the latter; she seems to be changing pretty quickly.

I flitted back down to the crypt and got into my coffin, I was tiered, and it had been a long day. I think I deserved a rest.

Xxx

"vin la mine copil dulce de tine, i nu trebuie să te rănesc, Vreau doar să te ghideze."

An old lady was sitting in the corner of a dimly lit cellar, it looked kind of familiar. She was speaking Transylvanian. She said, sweet child of thee, come to me, I don't want to hurt you, I only want to guide you. What was that supposed to mean? It didn't make sense

"I…I don't understand, who are you?" the woman looked confused so I tried again, this time in Transylvanian

"Nu înţeleg, cine eşti?"

"ahh, toate în timp util copilul meu, tot în timp util" she said rather mystically

"Master Vlad, Master Vlad! Mistress Ingrid wants to see you!"

"Go away! I'm sleeping" I grumbled, he had just awoken me from my dream. I pondered over what she had said _all in good time my child, all in good time_. Did that mean I would be seeing her again? I suddenly remembered where I had seen that cellar before! It was the cellar in our old castle in Transylvania! How could I have forgotten?

"Master, she said it was urgent! Wrenfield urged

"What time is it?" I enquired

"Three o'clock master, in the afternoon" he said

"I'm not going and that's final!"

"M…Master vlad" he whimpered "What should I tell mistress Ingrid?"

"Tell her I'm sleeping!" I growled

"Yes master, right away master" I heard the blithering idiot crashing into things as he made his way into Ingrid's room

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I was just on the verge of sleep when the lid of my coffin flew open. I kept m eyes shut tightly, tying to block out the light

"Vlad, get up!" Ingrid demanded, her expression stormy

"No" I said stubbornly

"Now!" Ingrid said

I opened my eyes and saw she looked tiered

"Why aren't you still asleep? It's only 3!" I demanded

"I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking of will. But I'm not weak!" she hastily defended herself "it made me want to check on the half fang, she's almost done"

"Really?" I sat bold upright in my coffin " has the count seen her yet?"

"No" She said "we can worry about that later, right now we have a young half fang that's about to wake up absolutely starving!"

"Oh no!" I groaned, "Not more blood from dad's stores"

"Vlad?"

"yeah"

"How have you been getting enough human blood to stop you from hunting robin?"

"Err" She had touched a sticky subject, How could I answer it without telling her the truth? "You want to know the truth?"

"Well, yeah! Wouldn't have asked you otherwise" she said, looking interested

"Well" I said feeling rather sheepish "Don't tell dad but I've been hunting breathers ever since my transformation, I can't survive on animal blood"

"Well, well, well. My breather loving brother isn't so breather loving anymore" she had a smirk playing on her lips "To tell you the truth Vlad, for the past few days so have I, I decided that I couldn't live without it but I've been really careful"

"I think dad has too, he came home last night reeking of breather!" I admitted

"Anyway, do you want to see your half fang or not?"

"yeah, I guess so" I wondered how long this little truce would last. I was really exited but deep down i wondered if I had done the right thing by turning her into a vampire.

Xxx

Laying on the couch with her hair fanned out all around her she looked so peaceful, her hair had been brushed and she had been dressed in some of Ingrid's leather cloths with the Dracula family crest on them, just like Ingrid's current clothes and Vlad's cape and leather suit. After all, she was soon to be one of the Dracula clan.

All of a sudden she opened her crystal blue eyes and surveyed the room

"Vlad?" she whispered, her voice hoarse

"Yes, I'm right here" I said flitting pat Ingrid to where Evelyn lay

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said to her

When a vampire who has met their mate and turned them, their mate immediately recognises them as their true love and stays with them forever more

"My throat, it burns!" She exclaimed in agony

"drink this!" Ingrid said giving her a cup of blood

Evelyn looked at the blood in disgust but drank it anyway

"That is simply, the best, most wonderfully flavoursome thing I have ever tastes!" She exclaimed in shock

"We know!" Ingrid and I said in unison

"VLADAMIR DOMINUS IMPERITA ELECTUS DRACULA! GET HERE IMMEDIATELY!" The count roared

"Oops!" I said smirking "That will be my dad"

Ingrid and I helped Evelyn off the sofa and together we all used vampiric speed to get down to the main crypt where the count sitting up in his coffin

"You have brought a stranger into my castle!" The count said

"Evelyn is not a stranger; she is going to be living here, with me from now on. She is my mate and I have turned her. Tell Wrenfield to bring up a new coffin from the basement until we can get her a new one." I said, sorting everything out in my head

"No, she's not! The count protested

"Then I leave" If the count thought that I would leave then he was bound to let her stay

"You can't, I am your regent until you turn eighteen" he smiled triumphantly

"I don't care, Evelyn is my mate, I am staying with her" I said stubbornly

"Fine, have it your way. But when she goes on a bloodthirsty rampage and we are driven out of town by an angry peasant mob, don't come running to me!" Dad caved in, I knew it was only a mater of time before he did; he always gave me what I wanted.

"Thanks dad" I said, flashing him a smile before taking Evelyn's hand and flitting out of the room and up to Ingrid's room. Ingrid was sitting in her coffin, reading the new copy of FANG magazine

"Hey" I said softly

"What do you want" She snapped, I guess that little truce was over

"Nothing, just to say thank you" I said truthfully

"Oh, right. Well you can go now then" she pointed towards the door

"Bye" I flitted back down to the crypt; it was nearly sunrise, how could it have gone so quickly? There was a new coffin next to mine, it was mahogany with a pink silk lining, it looked nice but it could do with a bit of personalisation

"It's pretty" Evelyn whispered

"It's okay I suppose" I said. You couldn't really call a coffin beautiful

"What do you do?" Evelyn said, looking a bit sheepish. I had forgotten she was so new to this, sleeping in the day in a coffin must be really strange for her

"Just get in and click your fingers, the lid should then close" I explained

"Thanks" She clambered noisily into the coffin and clicked her fingers…nothing happened

"You've got to do it with meaning, think of what you want it to do in your head" I said. "Like this"

I got into my own coffin and lay down, crossing my arms across my chest and clicked my fingers. Immediately the lit snapped shut, locking me into my own peaceful sanctuary, the one safe retreat that no one could enter.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I realised that I had forgotten to tell her to mind her fingers!

"You okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, tiered though"

"Same, night" I replied

"Night" she said back

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to get to sleep, I think I am going to like having Evelyn in the castle. Even Ingrid seemed to like Evelyn; she had offered to paint her nails black and had lent her some clothes to wear.

Vlad drifted into a deep sleep, thinking about the day's happenings in his mind.

Xxx

**Count's P.O.V**

Urrgh, he hated the high council! But I would have to contact them now Vlad had a mate. As Vlad's regent until he was eighteen, I have the responsibility for informing the high council if he meets a mate or any other problems arise. I suppose that it has saved me a job, if vlad didn't have a mate before the coronation in just under 2 years then he would have to have held a hunt ball for Vlad. Now that would have been a whole new type of torture for Vlad, he would have hated it! This Evelyn girl looked fine. Okay, she was a half fang but so what? If she made Vlad happy then that was fine besides, If anything were to _accidentally_ happen to her then Vlad would be heart broken, I still remember when that happened to me, and then Ingrid. This family don't seem to have good luck with romance; I just hope that it will turn out better for Vlad. Suddenly old memories overtook me

When the count was Vlad's age

"_**Count!" Marie was twirling around in the darkness "I'm coming to find you!**_

_**She was so beautiful, her long black hair falling to just above her knees, her almost black eyes sparkling in the moon light**_

"_**You'll never find me" I said flitting over to her and pretending to bite her neck, kissing her instead "but I can find you!" I play-growled menacingly**_

_**My ears picked up as I heard something coming towards us**_

"_**Something's coming!" I hissed into her ear**_

"_**What is it?" She asked, panic rising in her voice**_

"_**Shh, It's probably nothing" I tried to reassure her**_

_**It was then that I heard it, the gentle sound of wood touching metal, then I smelt the garlic**_

"_**Slayers!" I hissed, alarmed**_

"_**I'm scared" She said. I kissed her on the cheek, it was just a little peck but it showed my love for her**_

"_**Come out and play little Vampire's" a deep voice said menacingly **_

"_**Never" I hissed, showing my fangs as they came into my sight**_

"_**Oh you will" another voice, this one higher than the last came from behind me. I turned around, looking and seeing that there were two.**_

"_**Help me!" Marie's scream pierced the still night**_

"_**Marie!" I screamed, turning round I was met with a pile of ash, now they had done it, I was enraged, my powers suddenly enhanced by the power of my anger and grief. The slayers were trapped in circles of fire, unable to get out. My eyes turned black as I shot two fireballs at them, setting their cloths alight before turning into a bat and flying out of there, with a pinch full of Marie's ash in my fingers. My heart felt as if it had been ripped open and set on fire, the pain was too much, I wanted to die…**_

Never! Never would I let my son go through what I went through when Marie was staked, I have never loved another woman. Magda was just a fling, I never loved her but she gave me attention, she made me feel evil. I would have to send for a member of the high council so they can approve her as a fit partner for the soon-to-be Grand High Vampire. I would have to cross my fingers and pray that Attila wasn't sent; she would surely disapprove of a half fang being betroved to her grandson.

I sent the message via telepathy and hoped for the best, if they didn't approve she would be turned to ash, I mustn't let that happen, that was for sure.

**Again, I'm sorry for any typo's or grammar mistakes etc… Hope you like it! ;) **

**Next chapter will be up in the next few days, I hope all being well. Plz R&R. Happy reading.**


	5. Hello Grandma

**Heyy, so I've got the next chapter up! Hope you like it, R&R please as well**

**Sorry it's so long but it just kinda ended up like that**

**Happy reading**

The High Council were all seated around a large oak table, a few bottles of blood sat in the centre and glasses were dotted around, some empty, some full.

"Eh hem" Attila Dracula got the attention of the council immediately

"What is it Attila?" baraj, the eldest and most experienced member of the council (he had just had his 2001st birthday) asked

"I have been sent a message from Count Dracula. He informs me that his son- my grandson- Vladimir has found his mate. Seeing as Vladimir is the chosen one then it is our duty for a few members of the High council to go and asses her to see if she is fit for the title." She informed everyone

"Why should we go? I don't want to; he's not fit for the title anyway!" Lucas- the youngest member at only 550 protested. He had taken over his father's role as a member of the council when he was staked during a mission.

"Because he is soon to be the grand high vampire and we need to get on the right side of him if we stand any chance of manipulating him into doing as we say. And believe me, that is not going to be easy, that boy is very head strong and doesn't like playing by the rules" Attila said, stressing the point

"We need to decide who will go and who will stay here and run the council" Stefan, an older vampire said

"I think it's about time I pay my family a little visit don't you?" Attila said

"Yes, but you cannot go alone" Baraj stated. This was vampire law, if you are going to check anything you must go with another person to try and combat bias decisions.

"Baraj, do you want to come? Pay my Grandson a little visit and perhaps remind him of his priorities" Attila turned to Baraj

"Of course" He replied "I've been meaning to drop by the Dracula's lately" He smirked- the nearest thing a vampire had to smile

"That's settled then" Attila and Baraj turned into bat's and began the long journey from Transylvania to stokley.

**Vlad's P.O.V**

The past few days had been the best days of his life. He had not left Evelyn's side since her transformation into a half fang; this had meant he could only drink bottled blood from the stores, trying not to risk getting caught by the count. Tonight was going to be different; tonight he was taking Evelyn hunting. There was only one slight problem though; as she was still pretty new she wouldn't have control over her thirst. She wouldn't be able to stop herself and with only Vlad, as powerful as he was, he still wouldn't be powerful enough to hold her back. He needed another Vampire if he were to try and stop Evelyn going on a rampage, he needed Ingrid. She had helped him turn her, and if she new that she would have to leave as well if Evelyn went on a rampage then maybe, maybe she might just help me out one last time.

"I'm just going to see Ingrid, I won't be long" I shouted over my shoulder to Evelyn

"Okay" She shouted back

I flitted out the door and used my bat hearing to find Ingrid. She was sat in her old room, pouring over a new copy of VAMPIRE VOUGE that made a change, it was usually FANG magazine.

"Ingrid" I half asked, half whispered

"What" came the usual cold reply

"I need your help to save us from becoming dust" I said timidly

"Again! You always need my help" She sighed, exasperated "wait, did you just say to save _us_ from becoming dust?" My words sunk in

"Yes"

"Vlad, what have you done?" She asked cautiously

"Not so much what have I done, it hasn't happened yet" I said

"I don't get it, what are you going to do" My sister looked seriously confused

"Dad's going to notice that I'm stealing from his stores again"

"Uh huh, I know that much. That isn't gonna get us slain" My sister said, looking slightly suspicious

"And I can't live off animal blood" I continued

"I know that too" She snapped irritably

"And it's not fair if I get human blood from the source and Evelyn doesn't" I said

"How did you guess that one Sherlock" She was beginning to get where I was coming from

"I need to go hunting" I said "Tonight" I added

"Why so soon?"

"Ingrid! I haven't had anything to eat since Evelyn transformed! I'm starving!" I protested

"Good point" She sniffed "I'm getting a bit peckish too" She said "But I don't see how that will get us slain"

"If I'm going hunting tonight then it wouldn't be fair not to take Evelyn"

"Yeah"

"But she is still new and wouldn't be able to control her instincts" I said

"And if she doesn't hen she could go on a rampage" Ingrid finished for me

"And that would get us slain" I added

"But why do you need my help?" She asked, returning to the question I'd originally asked

"Because one Vampire isn't enough to restrain her, I would need someone to help and make sure she doesn't bite me" I said. If a vampire got bitten by another vampire then they would turn to dust

"What about dad?" She asked rather stupidly

"He doesn't know I'm drinking blood stupid" I said "We have a ban on drinking human blood here, remember"

"Oh yeah." She said "Did you know dad wants to move us back to Transylvania" she added as an after thought

I decided to ignore that last comment

"So will you help me?" I asked, almost pleading with her

"Fine, but as long as after she has hunted we bring her back so we can go hunting" She said. Ingrid would only ever comply on her own terms

"You would really go hunting with me?" I said wondrously

"Take it or leave it. You're lucky that I'm hungry or I wouldn't have complied so easily" she said. Whenever Ingrid let her kind side show she worked hard to try and cover it up.

"I'll take it, be ready in an hour, when the sun sets." I said

"Fine" she said and I flitted out the door before she could change her mind

I searched all the corridors until I found Evelyn, sitting at the table in the dining room, talking to my father

"I love Vlad; I always want to be with him. Of course I wouldn't break his heart" Evelyn protested peacefully; obviously answering a previous question

"Evelyn, can I have a word" I interrupted their conversation

"Sure" she said "and Vlad"

"Yeah" I said

"Call me Evie" she said "it's quicker" she added smiling

"Either way, I still need to talk to you" I said, dragging her up to the tower where I was sure dad wouldn't hear me

"What is it Vlad?" Evelyn asked

"We're going hunting with Ingrid tonight" I said

"But I thought you and Ingrid hated each other" She said, confused

"We have had a bit of a truce lately"

"By truce you mean refraining from trying to kill each other" she translated

"Yes" I admitted

"So, hunting." She said "what are we hunting Vladdy" She had taken to using dads annoying nickname for me

"Err" How do you phrase it? I had been brought up with hunting breathers, it had always been normal for me. I t had been wrong, but normal all the same. I decided to lay it to her straight "Breathers" I said

"Breathers… oh right" she said, her voice trailing off, unsure of what to say

"Look, I know it's horrid but you have to. It's the only way to survive. Believe me I tried to live off animal blood and surprisingly so did Ingrid. We need the nourishment that human blood gives us." I pleaded with her

"Fine, I'll go" She said

"Thanks" I smiled weakly at her, relieved "but you can't tell the count"

"Why" she asked

"Because we were given a ban on drinking blood in this area and if her finds out then we are all ash; me, you and Ingrid" I said

"Okay" She flitted back to the crypt

I walked up the stone steps to the top of the tower. Not stopping to check the shutters were done up. I walked past an open window and the final few rays of sunlight hit my hand. Ow! It burned so bad; it felt like somebody had shoved a white hot branding iron on my hand and set it on fire. I quickly pulled it back into the shadows and flitted back down to the hall where I found that the sun was setting.

I flitted to the crypt and saw Ingrid leaning against Evelyn's coffin, chatting with her about the leather outfit she was wearing

"I see you've leant Evelyn some clothes" I said

"Yeah" she said, not looking bothered by her little act of kindness

I quickly grabbed my cape from the chair next to my coffin and swung it over my shoulders, fastening the chain around my neck

"You ready?" I asked

"Yeah" Came Ingrid's reply. I could tell she was hungry; her eyes were already blackening in anticipation of her hunt. She was desperate for a drink, if I had a reflection I think I would look a bit like her

"Vlad, we need to take her, then me and you can get something to drink too" She said, letting down her evil façade momentarily confirming my thoughts that I looked the same as her

"Yeah, let's go. Evelyn, are you ready?" She looked unsure

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

They were talking about it so rationally, as if it were normal to kill humans- or breathers as they call them.

"Evelyn, are you ready?" Vlad asked again

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said

Ingrid saw my uncertainty

"It's not as bad as you think it's going to be" Ingrid said

"She's right" Vlad seconded

"Coming?"

"Coming" I said with more certainty

Vlad and Ingrid both turned into bats so I followed their lead and flew out the window.

Xxx

Vlad made a move to land and Ingrid followed, landing in a field about two feet away from a very lost looking breather and transformed into their human form

"Evelyn" He said as I landed on the ground next to him

"Yeah?" I said

"You ready?" He said

"Sure" I replied

"Ingrid, how should I explain?" He turned to his sister with uncertainty

"Just tell her how it is" she replied

"But how?" He said

"Do you want me to explain it?" She offered

"Thanks Ingrid" He smiled at her

"Don't get used to it" she turned to me "Right, you won't like it but it's a necessity. First you have to hypnotise your dinner, then, when you feel your fangs descend, you put its head like this" She demonstrated on Vlad

"Okay" I said

"Then you open your mouth and bite down on the pulse point and drink only until you feel the body start to go limp, then you must stop. Got that?"

"I think so"

"Good, your meal is over there"

Vlad walked me towards the man and tapped him on the shoulder

"Hello, do you want something?" He asked

"You will stay still and wont resist" I said, keeping eye contact

"What?" The man said baffled. It hadn't worked!

"You wont resist me" I tried again

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The man was starting to panic, it still hadn't worked

Vlad jumped down from the tree in which he and Ingrid were watching me from, he could see I was getting flustered

"You will not remember a thing, you will not resist" He said in a deadly smooth voice, his eyes turning a strange yellow/ orange. The man immediately stood still and his body went ridged.

"I couldn't do it Vlad, I'm sorry, I tried I really did" I said

"I know" He said, laying a hand on top of mine "Do you remember what Ingrid told you?" He asked

"Yeah" I replied

**Vlad's P.O.V**

I looked at Evelyn

"Are you sure you can do this" I said, looking at her shaking hands

"Yeah"

"Do you mind if me and Ingrid go a bit further back? Just so we can't, you know, smell the blood" I asked. I was so hungry that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control my feeding instinct if I smelt the blood and by the way Ingrid was holding her body so ridged I knew she felt the same.

"No, you go, I'll be fine" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice

"I'm sure you will" I placed a quick peck on her cheek before grabbing Ingrid and flitting back a few yards so we could only just see her open her mouth wide over the mans neck and bite down hard. Just watching her suck the blood form the man made me feel so hungry I could scream. The man was going limp but she was showing no signs of stopping

"Vlad, she's going to take too much" Ingrid warned me

"We need to stop her" I agreed. We both flitted over to where she stood, bracing ourselves for the smell

"Evie, you need to stop now" I said softly

She made no signs of stopping so I looked at Ingrid and nodded my head slightly. This was the signal for forcefully removing her. I grabbed one shoulder and Ingrid grabbed the other, together we pulled Evelyn off the man. Ingrid clicked her fingers and the man returned to normal, looking a little faint form the amount of blood lost but none the wiser that anything remotely abnormal had just happened and he walked off a little dazed but unscathed from his near death experience.

Evelyn was putting up a fight, she was squirming and kicking. Trying to bite Ingrid in frustration, Ingrid was looking worried; she was holding Evelyn's hands behind her back and leaning as far back as her balance allowed. I was trying to stop her from biting Ingrid while making an attempt at joint flying; a vampire can fly whilst holding another, my dad had done it many times. So far I hadn't managed it so I looked at Ingrid, signalling her to let go. As soon as Ingrid let go I trapped Evelyn in a ring of fire

"Ingrid, what do I do? I can't do it!" I asked

"It's because you are scared, that won't help with trying something new. You hold her arms and I will try the flying" she said

"Okay"

We both swapped positions and the ring of fire disappeared, my hands bound Evelyn's together behind her back and Ingrid closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Suddenly we were rising up, flying toward the castle. Evelyn was still squirming and thrashing around, trying to get free so she could get more blood. We landed just in front of the large wooden door

"What are we going to do about dad?" I asked as the thought occurred to me

"He's not here yet, he'll be out hunting but I think we should lock her in the crypt so she can't harm anyone" Ingrid replied, thinking things through

"Yeah, it feels wrong though, locking her up" I said

"It's for her own good" Ingrid replied "now let's go"

Together we managed to get Evelyn back down to the crypt and lock her in. she was screaming to get out but somehow I managed to walk away.

"I'm starving, lets go" Ingrid whined when we got back to the hall

"I know, I need blood" I backed her statement up

Ingrid turned into a bat and flew out of the window, I followed her. I wasn't used to Ingrid being nice to me, but I quite liked it, she wasn't so bad after all. We flew for a few miles, passing about seven different villages before we saw a couple walking their dog. I swooped down and landed in a tree just above the couple and I heard Ingrid land next to me

"They don't look very filling" She complained

"There the only people around and I'm starving" I replied, my temper running short

"I suppose so" she replied

I jumped down out of the tree, landing just behind the couple. Ingrid joined me and we walked towards them. I tapped the man on the shoulder and he turned around

"Hello mate, what do you want?" The man asked cheerfully

"You're Blood" Ingrid replied, her voice silky with a dark undertone

"Haha, kids these days" he laughed shakily, looking worried all the same

"Look into my eyes, you will remember nothing, you will not resist me" I said, my voice deadly smooth

"Don't you play with your food Vladdy?" Ingrid asked me, teasing me slightly

"I'm too hungry" I growled, I saw that she had done the same to the woman "Don't you play with yours?" I added

"I'm too hungry" She used my response

I ignored her and opened my mouth feeling my fangs descend; I smiled and licked my lips, savouring the moment. I positioned the mans head so that his pulse point was exposed

"I want the man!" Ingrid protested

"I'm the male so I get him" I growled defensively, he was my prey

"I don't care, I want him, I'm the eldest" she replied irritably

"I'm having him, you can have the next one" I said, trying to be rational

"Fine" she said, giving in, her hunger wearing her down

I opened my mouth and bit down hard on his neck, I felt the warm, thick liquid running down my throat. I tasted the rich, tangy flavour of the blood slowly quenching my thirst. All too soon the body started to go limp and I knew that I should stop, I knew that I should…but I didn't want to, I didn't want to stop, I was still so thirsty. I made a split second decision, I decided to keep feeding, I decided to kill the man. What had I become? Killing people just for my own pleasure

"Vlad" Ingrid said, she had finished feeding form the woman "Vlad" She said again this time with more urgency "VLAD! You're going to kill him!" she protested, trying to get my attention

I ignored her and carried on drinking from the man, the blood flow was getting thinner and slower until there were only a few drops left, I drained the last of the blood and threw his body aside, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand and straightened up, brushing the creases out of my clothes with my hand

Ingrid stared at me with a funny expression on her face

"What?" I demanded

"Vlad, you…you killed him" She stammered looking shocked

"Yeah, so what, I was hungry!" I protested

"You- the breather lover killed a breather then you say 'so what'! You have changed" She said in wonder

"You still hungry?" I asked, brushing aside her comment

"Yeah, I can manage a few more. I bag the biggest one this time" She said before turning into a bat and flying off in search of another breather to bite and I followed, enjoying all the niceness that was coming from my sister.

**Sorry this chapter so long, it just kind of spanned out that way. Hope you liked it and r&r ;) next chapter should be up later on today ;)**


	6. Evelyn, ash and hunting

**Vlad's P.O.V**

By the time we had finished feeding it was nearly sunrise. Obviously after awhile we weren't hungry anymore but we wanted more, it was nice and I enjoyed the taste, it was- in some weird way- fun.

We walked quickly up to the castle just as the first rays of sunlight broke through the clouds and hit us.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch" Ingrid moaned as we ran, smoking up to the castle doors, we burst through the door, franticly patting the places that had been hit so that the fire would be put out.

"So nice of you to decide to turn up" Dad's voice came from behind "Where on EARTH have you two been?" He asked angrily putting emphasis on the word earth.

"Hunting" Ingrid replied smoothly

"Vlad doesn't hunt, do you vlad" He asked turning to me

"Well…" I said, my voice tailing off, unsure of what to say

"What have you been hunting?" He demanded

"Err" I tried to decide between a deer and a fox

"Errm, Pigs" Ingrid said, her voice going up at the end

"Oh really" the count said

Dad sniffed the air suspiciously; I knew that we'd been rumbled

"Why do you two stink of breather then" the count said

"We decided to have a party" Ingrid said, taking the Mick

The count raised his eyebrows

"What do you think daddy?"

"Why on earth did you feel the need to throw a party?" the count asked, I marvelled at his stupidity

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Vlad and I went Hunting" There was no response "Breathers" She added

"You, killed a breather?" Dad looked at me in wonder

"Yeah, you should have seen how fast he drained it" Ingrid put in, amused

"I've been hunting breathers since my transformation" I admitted

"Vladdy, my boy! I'm so proud! However you do know what this means, don't you" He said

"Yeah, we will be turned into ash" I said

"No, don't be so silly" He said

"But the hunting ban" I protested

"Only applied if you brought attention to yourself, you two seemed to have done alright. But, all the same, the council doesn't need to find out about this. Go clean yourselves up, Vladimir; you've got blood all over your hand and some on you cape and Ingrid; you've got it all over your top. Your grandmother is here so put on your best stuff, oh and Vlad, go get Evelyn as well, she wants to see her." Dad said over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

I flitted down to the crypt and braced myself, unlocking the door and stepping in. Evelyn's face was streaked with dry black tears, her hair was messed up and her clothes were creased, she had probably been sleeping.

"I'm so sorry I had to lock you in, I had no choice, you were out of control. You would have hurt someone; you kept trying to bite Ingrid." I pleaded, desperately trying to show her that I had no choice

"Don't worry, I understand, I know you had no choice." She said, smiling at me

"I knew you would, I love you Evie" I murmured, pressing a kiss on her jugular

"I love you too Vladimir Dracula" she replied softly, turning round to kiss me fully on my lips, it was lovely

"So sorry to break up this little love nest but I thought Evelyn might need something to wear" Ingrid barged in

"Err, thanks" Evelyn replied, looking sheepish

Ingrid threw a pile of clothes onto Evelyn's coffin and walked out the door, smirking slightly.

Evelyn quickly undressed- I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her body was- and put on Ingrid's clothes, she looked beautiful dressed in leather. Beautiful and deadly all at the same time, I was so lucky she was mine. I quickly undressed and collected my finery from my chest

"You are so beautiful Vladimir Dracula" She murmured, running her hand down my back, making me shudder pleasurably.

"You're not so bad yourself" I teased softly, pulling on my leather suit and boots, trying to smooth them with my hand and then I noticed the dried blood on the back of my hand, I ran it under the tap in the stone basin next to Evelyn's coffin, getting rid of all trace of breather.

"Can you smell breather on me _copil_?" I said the last bit in Transylvanian, it sounded so much better than English

"No, you smell lovely" she replied lovingly, gazing into my eyes

"Thank you _Copil_" I murmured the last words, kissing her passionately

"Here, let me" Evelyn said, fixing my cape around my neck and smoothing it down and trying to iron out all the creases, gazing at me with such love in her eyes

"Dad wants you to come now. Baraj from the High council is here along with our darling grandmother Attila" Ingrid stormed in "So if your quite finished string at my brother like he's a god then please would you hurry up" with that she disappeared out of the room.

"Come on Evelyn, let's go" I said, grabbing her by the hand as we made our way to the throne room.

**Ingrid's P.O.V**

I felt no hunger for the first time since my transformation years ago. I had been shocked by the speed in which Vlad had drained the first body of blood and also the amount of people he had killed_ and seemed to enjoy killing them_ long after the hunger should have gone. He drank gallons, couldn't seem to stop. It was different to a rampage, Vlad was fully in control and aware of what he was doing, he was careful but it was the best feed that I had ever had. The only reason we stopped was because the sun had come up and we had got burned. I wouldn't need to feed for a few days, which was good because Attila and Baraj were here and we can't hunt every night while they were there. I think I will hunt with Vlad more often, he is actually quite good hunting company, he cold spot breathers a mile off and he knew how to clean up after himself too which was handy.

"Ahh, Vladimir, how are you?" Attila said briskly, showing no emotion

"Fine" Vlad replied coldly

I hadn't noticed that vlad had come in. He looked so much better than before we had hunted, before he looked deathly pale, his eyes sunken and his skin looked gaunt, drawn tightly over his bones. Now he looked full of un-life, his skin was pale, but in a good way, his face fuller and his eyes were their usual colour instead of the black that they turned when he was hungry.

"Good, good." Attila said

"So this must be your mate" Baraj said

"Yes, her name is Evelyn" He replied

Evelyn was pretty good for a half fang; she had a definite dark side and loved her brother insanely. I do actually care about my brother and now he's getting more vampiric he is becoming easier to get on with. Not that liked him, vampires don't have feelings.

"Ahh, Evelyn, how are you?" Baraj asked

"Fine" Evelyn replied in her sweet voice; it sounded like bells

"Good" He replied, noting the way Vlad's hand was entwined around hers

The way his eyes lit up when he saw Evelyn, it reminded me of the way mine had when I had seen will, it made me wish he was still here with me, holding my hand and kissing me the way Vlad had kissed Evelyn earlier. I felt a pang of grief wash over me, I had loved will with all my heart but it hadn't been enough. He had been so stupid; his attempt to try to get glory had ended up getting him killed.

"I see you clearly love Vladimir" Attila said

"Yes ma'am, I believe I do" Evelyn replied

"Nice attitude, you obviously respect your elders. I like that" Attila smiled at Evelyn

"How long have you been a half fang?" Attila said

"A little over 3 days" She replied

"And, in that time have you eve tasted human blood?" Attila asked

I could still remember the expression of disgust that appeared on Evelyn's face when we put the cup of blood in front of her, and the way that as soon as she lifted the cup to her lips and drank her face had lit up. She hadn't expected the taste to be so delicious, so appealing, so…so amazing

"Yes" Evelyn said

"Have you ever hunted live prey?" Attila said

"Yes" Evelyn replied, a dark edge in her voice

"Did you enjoy it?" Baraj said

"Yes, I did" Evelyn smiled darkly

"Very good" Attila praised

"Thank you"

"Do you promise to love him forever?" Baraj put in

"I promise to love him for all of my un-life" Evelyn replied solemnly

"Good, then you have my approval" Baraj said

"But she is a half fang!" Attila protested

"And? She is notably evil, loving towards Vlad and respects her elders. What more could you want?" he put across calmly

"A half fang is not fit to be the grand high vampire's wife!" Attila said stubbornly

"Attila, may I remind you that you used to be married t a half fang" Baraj said

"I know! That was different" She exclaimed

"I fail to see how" I put in

"Shut up Ingrid" Dad said

"I was just saying"

"Well don't" Attila, my dear grandmother put in

"No, the girl has a point" Baraj said

"The girl has a name" I muttered darkly

"What do you mean 'she has a point'?" Attila was furious

"I mean, Vladimir has found his mate. His mate happens to be a half fang but he obviously cares about her and she does him. Does the status really matter" Baraj explained, his voice still calm

"Yes, the status matters! Of course the status matters" Attila said

"So, are you suggesting that we turn this young girl to ash?" Baraj said, his voice still emotionless

"NEVER!" Vlad hissed, showing his fangs. He was outraged. His eyes were black with fury; I had never seen him like this before. "You will not lay so much as a fang on her" He demanded, trapping them in a ring of fire

"Vlad, stop it, before you do something you regret" Evelyn said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder

"If you touch her, I will personally see to it that you are staked" Vlad growled, thunder clapping outside. I can't believe it, my brother; the breather loving wimpire actually threatened two of the most experienced members of the High Council

"I would listen to him" I said, smirking

"Vlad, stop it, please" Evelyn pretended she was distressed

"Fine" Vlad said, his eyes still black, the ring of fire disappeared

"Vladimir Dracula, one day you will make an excellent leader, and you, miss Evelyn will make an exceptional wife, you showed an excellent ability to calm him down where no other could. You have my full approval" Baraj looked at Vlad and Evelyn

"Thank you" Vlad said, a hint of anger in his voice

"I suppose you could have my approval, I would still like us to stay for a few days, just to make sure our decision is the right one" Attila said, eying vlad warily. His eyes were still black with fury and his face was expressionless.

"We are leaving, I'll see you at sunset I suppose" Vlad took Evelyn's hand and they flitted down to the crypt

"I'm leaving too" I said, my brother was bound to still be angry, and that meant fun!

**Vlad's P.O.V**

I was furious! How dare they threaten to turn Evelyn into ash! Evelyn was stood in the shadows, watching me warily

"It's okay, I think I have control now, they just made me so angry" I reassured her

"Then why are your eyes still black?" She asked me

"I don't know!" I snapped

"You're still angry" She said

"I know. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap" I apologised

"Apology accepted" She said, kissing me on the lips

"Good" I murmured kissing her back, shivering slightly as she ran her hand down my spine

"You two are all over each other today! It makes me feel sick" Ingrid moaned as she walked through the door. I sent her a message via telepathy

"Yeah right, you would never do that!" She smirked

I reluctantly broke away from Evelyn's soft lips

"Go away" I grumbled

"Touchy aren't we" She taunted

"No, I just want to be with my girlfriend" He said

"Honestly Evelyn, I don't know why you put up with him" Ingrid said to Evie

"Because he's my _prince charming_" She said, gazing into my eyes

"Urgh, you two make me feel ill" She said as she went out the door. I locked it shut with a click of my fingers and gave Evelyn one last peck on the cheek before throwing my cape off and climbing in.

"Night Vlad"

"Night _copil_"

I closed my eyes and went to sleep almost instantly. I was exhausted by the day's happenings.

xxx

"Vladimir" came a sing-song voice "it's time for the sleepy vampire to get u-p"

"What, do you want" I said through gritted teeth, putting emphasis on the word what

"You need to get up, it's almost sunset" Ingrid's voice turned back to normal

"I don't want to, I'm still tiered" I replied

"Did someone not get their beauty sleep?" she taunted

"No"

"I wonder why" she said

"Hmm, maybe because after we had finished hunting it was sunrise, the time I should have been in bed. Then my dearest grandmother Attila turned up to turn my girlfriend to ash. By the time I got to bed in was 4pm! Need I say more?" I was grumpy because I hadn't had enough sleep. I seemed t be the only vampire in this household that lack of sleep affected

"You still need to get up. Besides Attila and Baraj are still here and don't forget they are assessing you and Evelyn so if I were you I would make sure that I were there to be assessed." She said, clicking her fingers and opening my coffin, revealing me lying there with my arms crossed over my chest

"My, my you do look tiered" She said, smirking

"That's because I am" I said, sitting up

"C'mon get up. Don't keep them waiting" she said

"I will, you can go now" I said

"No, I'll stay here to make sure that you actually get up" She said, leaning against the stone doorway. I go up out of my coffin and looked across the room; Evelyn's was still shut. I grabbed my cape and fastened it round my neck before reaching up and patting my hair down. I walked over to Evelyn's coffin, and opened it gently

"Evie, you've got to get up now" I said softly

She looked so peaceful, lying there with her hair fanned out

"Okay" She said brightly, getting up quickly and putting on some of Ingrid's things

"Am I the only one in this family that has problems getting up?" I said grumpily

"Yes dear brother, I believe you are" Ingrid looked at Evelyn who then giggled

I took Evelyn's hand and together we went up to the main hall where the count was helping himself to a glass of blood from the bottle on the table.

"Don't mind if I do" I said, pouring out some blood and gulping it down in seconds

"Vladimir, where are your manners?" Dad said, secretly pleased that I had actually drank blood.

"Sorry, Vampire's don't have manners" I said, still tiered

"Where are Attila and Baraj?" I asked

"They've gone hunting" He replied

"When are you going hunting? You haven't been for a few nights now" I asked dad

"Later" He dismissed the question with a flick of his hand

"You hungry?" I asked Evelyn. She had only had half a person to drink the other night, she would still be hungry

"Yeah, a little bit" She grimaced slightly

"Dad, could I borrow a bottle of blood for Evelyn." I asked

"I suppose so" He said

"Thanks dad"

"Vladimir!" he sad

"Yes dad"

"Vampires don't say thank you" He added

I flitted down to the blood cellar, savouring the smell of the blood. I quickly scanned the racks and picked out one of my favourites. I went back up to the dining room and poured out a glass for Evie. She drank deeply, soon needing a refill

"Didn't you feed last night" The count asked Evie

"Yeah, but I got out of control so Vlad and Ingrid had to bring me back" She explained, drinking another sip of blood.

Suddenly the door burst open and Attila walked through, closely followed by Baraj. I automatically stood in front of Evelyn in a protective stance.

"Don't worry young one, I have no wish to harm your mate" Baraj said

"Good" I said, feeling last nights anger resurfacing

"_Grandmother_, you have got blood on your collar" Ingrid said scathingly

"Call me Attila" She said, looking down at her collar and finding she had a little pool of dried blood there.

"I'm so going to enjoy my stay here, I think it will be most, interesting. Don't you Baraj" She said, looking at Ingrid with loathing

"Yes, I am looking forward to seeing how the famous _Dracula_ clan live" He said, smirking

Xxx

5 days! They had been here for five days! Dad had forbidden them to hunt while Attila and Baraj were here, just in case they decided that they were breaching the ban.

I was starving! And the hungrier I got, the crabbier I got. My temper was short and my patience was wearing thin. I felt terrible, I needed a drink. My father had banned us from the blood cellar because he only had 3 bottles of blood left. Wrenfield had lost the order form for BLOOD BANK and he wasn't letting anyone in until Wrenfield sent in the other form.

"I'm sooo hungry!" I moaned, thunder clapping outside

"Isn't everyone?" Ingrid replied, looking up from her copy of FANG magazine

"You look terrible" I told her. Her skin was drawn tight over her bones and her eyes were black

"So do you dear brother" She replied, giving me the once over

"At least dad's not hungry" I said. If Dad was hungry then the whole town knew about it

"Yeah" She said half heartedly "Evie, what do you think about this outfit?" she said, pointing to a page in he magazine. Evie was there in an instant, holding her copy of VAMPIRE VOUGE in her hand

"It's cool" She said "Do you think this colour nail varnish would go with my leather outfit" She said, pointing to yet another shade of red

"Yeah, it would look nice" Ingrid replied

Evelyn looked hungry too. Her eyes were a much darker blue. Me and Ingrid's eyes looked much darker because we were blood vampires. Our eyes were naturally dark, whereas Evelyn's were naturally a clear blue

"I can't stand it" I moaned as another bout of hunger washed over me

Ingrid looked at me; for once in her life she was showing me sympathy. God, I must look bad!

"You've got to. If you don't then we are all ash!" She said

"But I'm so hungry" I complained

"I know" Evelyn patted my hand

"How can you all remain so logical?" I asked

"Well, I'm not that hungry" Evelyn replied "I was never a big eater anyway plus I've been drinking soy blood, which keeps my hunger levels down"

"I can't stand the stuff" I complained

"Nor can I" Ingrid said "And I'm not being logical, I'm just better at controlling my hunger than you are, you're still really young"

"I know, I know. But I have been undead all my life" I said

"So have I but it didn't make it any easier" She said, wincing slightly as hunger washed over her body

"I need to hunt" I said stubbornly

"You can't" Ingrid said

"I don't car, I'm going to hunt and that's final!" I said, unable to ignore the hunger anymore

"Vlad" Evelyn pleaded "Don't go, what if you get caught?"

"Then I get caught. Their not likely to slay the Grand High Vampire just because he needed to eat! It's better than starving! Besides I'll be careful" I said, rationally

"Vlad, you can't go alone" She said "Let me come with you"

"Evie, you know I can't. You're still too new" I said

"You can't go alone" She whimpered

"Ingrid" I said looking at my sister "Would you like to come?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to deny her hunger

"Yeah, I'll come" She said "I'm starving"

"I know, you look it" I said to her

"Vlad" Ingrid said

"Yeah"

"Can you wait one more day?" she asked

"Why?" I demanded

"Vlad, it's almost sunrise!" Evelyn's chuckled softly

"Oh yeah. Meet you by the doors at sunset" I said

"Okay"

"Vlad, what about me?" Evelyn said

"I promise I'll bring you someone back" I saw her grimace "Or I could bring you back a few bottles of blood from **blood mart. **The nearest one is only in Germany; we should be there and back minuets"

"Would you?" she said, relieved

"Sure" I said

I left Ingrid and Evelyn to read their magazines and used my vampire speed to find my dad. I found him reading the VAMPIRE TIMES in the throne room

"Hey" I said

"Ah, it's you Vladdy, my boy" He looked up from his newspaper

"Anything good?" I asked, indicating the newspaper with my hand

"Not really, coffin prices have gone up by 40%" He said absentmindedly

"Vladimir, where's Evelyn?" Attila said as she walked in the door "I see your not joined at the hip today" She said, desperate to find Evie guilty of something

"She's in the crypt with Ingrid" I snapped

"You're a bit crabby today. Had a fight?" she looked gleeful

"No" I said sharply

"Then what?" She demanded

"I'm tiered and hungry" I snapped

"Why are you hungry?" she asked stupidly

"What do you think?" I muttered

"Vladimir, enough" The count said sharply

"I'm not doing anything!" I protested, just like a schoolboy, after all, I was still only 16, a teenager

"Vladimir" The count warned "Don't say something you will regret"

"May I remind you that you have a ban on hunting breathers here" Attila said

"Yes, yes, we know" I snapped. She was so annoying!

"No need to get snappy with me" she scolded

"I'm not!" I protested

"Vlad, stop acting like a five year old" Dad said

"But I'm _hungry_" I exclaimed "Don't you get it! I need to hunt!" I cried out exasperated

"Unless you plan to move back to Transylvania where nobody notices peasants disappearing then you'l1 have to make do with Animal blood." Baraj said

"But why! I'm so hungry and dad won't let me drink from the stores! Do you want me to starve?" I shouted, thunder clapping outside and the walls vibrating with my anger.

"Vlad!" Ingrid shouted to make herself heard "There's no point, it's nearly sunset."

"Really?" I turned and noticed that the sun was in fact setting

"You better be ready in five minutes, I'm staving" She said

"Ready for what?" asked Attila

"Hunting" I said. I saw her eyebrows raise "Stinking animals" I added on the end

"You'd better be telling the truth because if you come anywhere near this castle and I smell breather then…" she let her voice tail off, unfinished

"You ready?" Ingrid asked, looking terrible

"Yeah" I replied, looking upwards and turning into a bat before flying out the window in search of someone to eat. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually quite enjoy Ingrid's company while I'm hunting, it's much more fun and I tend to let myself get carried away more. Tonight was going to be difficult though; two fully grown vampires's, both starving, trying to feed in villages that people were bound to notice if people get killed or go missing. They were going to have to be very careful if they were going to go undetected and still feed until they were full, they hadn't hunted in just under 6 days, and they were starving! I saw a group of teenagers coming out of the cinema; they looked healthy, with lots of blood. There were five of them all together. I landed just around the corner from where they stood and transformed back to human form

"They look tasty" Ingrid said. I inhaled deeply

"They smell good too" I replied

"I never, ever thought I'd live to see the day that you drank blood so willingly, it's almost as if you enjoy it" she said

"I do" I admitted, feeling slightly guilty

"Let's go" She said, eyes blackening completely

"Yeah, I bag the tall female; she looks full"

We strode towards the group and I felt my fangs descend in anticipation of the hunt that was abut to begin. I flitted in front of the female, and said

"Hey _copil_" I said. My flirting skills really needed to be brushed up. Maybe I would have to ask dad about turning on the Dracula charm.

"Hey, that's Transylvanian" The girl smiled "I haven't met someone from my country before" She had a strong accent

"Oh really?" I murmured, stroking her jugular

"So, what do you want" She asked

"Hmm, I think I want your blood" I said, showing her my fangs.

"What?" she shrieked

"You heard me, I want your blood" I said calmly

She screamed loudly

"Don't resist me, we can do it the easy way or the hard way" I said, what had I become; enjoying myself when killing someone. I had turned into Ingrid

My fangs glistened in the moonlight; I felt them graze the bottom of my lips as I got ready to strike. I opened my mouth and yanked her head to the side, my fangs grazing her skin, leaving red marks behind. I couldn't wait any longer, I was too hungry so I bit down hard on her pulse point, savouring the blood. I had drained her in seconds; tossing her body aside and setting it alight with a click of my fingers. I moved on to another victim who Ingrid had hypnotised, this time a rather plump looking male. This one took longer to drain that the girl but the blood had a bitter aftertaste; I think it was alcohol. I made a move for the last remaining breather but Ingrid looked up from a small female she was feeding from

"He's mine" Her eyes flashed defensively

"I want him" I protested darkly

"Hands off" She warned

"No" I growled

"I'm the eldest" She said

"Fine, I'll have half then you can have the other half" I said. I couldn't belie that I was talking about a breather as if it were food… wait, it was food! It wasn't even a year ago that I was vowing not to become evil. Now, I don't think I'm evil, I just need the blood and I actually like it, it tastes good. I bit the neck of the male and drank deeply, thouraly enjoying the taste.

"My turn now" Ingrid said, snatching the man from my grasp.

"Hurry up, I promised to get Evie some blood" I said "We can stop off for a bite somewhere on the way back, I'm still peckish" I said

"Vlad, you're worse than dad! I thought his appetite was big but yours, yours is just massive!" She said, licking the blood from her lips

"So what?" I replied, turning into a bat and flying off to Blood mart

Xxx

Like our last hunting trip, it was almost dawn when we arrived back. We gave each other the once over and decided that there was no blood on either of us, Ingrid sprayed her perfume all over her clothes and we walked through the door.

"What time do you call this?" Attila said. Damn, she had a keen sense of smell and wasn't as easy to fob off as the count was.

"Err" Ingrid looked at her watch "6am" she said

"And where have you been?"

"Hunting, like we said" I replied

"Hunting what?" she asked

"Pigs like you" Ingrid said

"You smell of breather!" she said, sniffing the air "both of you do"

"Do we?" Ingrid said, feigning innocence

"You've got blood on your collar Ingrid" She said as she sniffed it "Breather" She said softly, outraged

"You have broken the ban" Baraj said calmly

**Sorry this chapters so long, it was a hard chapter to write as it was kind of an in between chapter if you know what I mean.**

**The next chapter should be up soon seeing as I am sad and have no life! Jokes! ;)**


	7. Bertrand

**Hey all, so I've been having second thoughts as to whether I should continue this fanfic. But hey-ho, I've put this chapter up anyway. Hope you guys like it.**

**Loving the last episode! Can't wait till next week! 1 whole hour of YD!**

**The count's P.O.V**

Great! Vlad and Ingrid have really blown it now; my dear mother Attila found them sneaking back in after hunting breathers. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm obviously pleased that Vladimir was drinking blood. After all, this was what I been trying to get him to do for years. But they had gotten caught! I suppose it was sort of my fault, I banned them from the blood cellar and allowed them to get as hungry as they did. Come to mention it, they had looked bad, Vlad in particular; his eyes had been almost black and his skin had been drawn tightly over his defined cheekbones –courtesy of me. How could I have let two young vampires get so hungry? Of course they were going to hunt, and when they hunted they would let their instinct rule their minds that meant dead bodies; in their case, 9 reported dead and 4 reported missing with a further 5 returning baffled with two bite marks on their neck. I must hand it to them, they don't do anything half-heartedly. The High council weren't pleased; they had left a lot of mess for them to sort out.

"Vladimir! Ingrid! Evelyn! Get here now!" I shouted, confident they would hear me

"What? It's the middle of the _day_" Vlad snapped. He was the only member of the Clan who had an adverse reaction to lack of sleep

"Be that as it may, you've got to pack your bags" I said

"Why?" Ingrid demanded

"The high council have agreed not to slay us because vlad will be Grand High Vampire"

"And…?" Evelyn was becoming a proper little Vampiress

"Only on the condition that we move back to Transylvania" I said happily

"Is that it?" Vlad asked

"Well, no. They have decided that you need to undergo training before you become grand high vampire so you are ready once you turn 18" I added

Vlad winced

"Hurry up! We need to get moving when the sun sets if we are to get there before sunrise" I said, thinking about the home cooked meal I was soon to enjoy

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

Vlad was angrily stuffing clothes into the bag on his bed

"I don't see why moving to Transylvania is such a bad thing! Ingrid seems happy. And the lessons won't be that bad, all you have to do is sit behind a desk and pretend to listen" I said

"You don't get it do you?" Vlad snapped

"I get that you're upset" I said softly

"Vampire lessons aren't the same as human ones. Vampire lessons are… lets just say, much more…hands on than human ones. They tend to shove you in dangerous situations and let you fend for yourself; they find it amusing" He said bitterly, it sounded as if he had first hand experience with these so called 'lessons'

"Oh right" I said "I'm sure it won't be that bad" I added kissing his jugular

"You are so irresistible, you are one dangerous creature" He replied

"Don't I know it" I murmured lovingly, kissing him tenderly; I knew he wouldn't resist me

"I love you" He said, kissing me full on the lips then tracing the lines of my jaw with his fangs. I shuddered with pleasure before breaking away

"I've got to go see Ingrid" I said

"Can't it wait?" he moaned

"No" I tapped his bottom lip that was sticking out

"Fine, be back soon" he growled playfully

"I will" I promised before running out the door, I needed to see Ingrid, she was the only other female in the house and I actually quite liked her

"Hey Ingrid" I said

"Hey" She was in the best mood I have ever seen her in

"I need to ask you something" I asked "About Vlad"

"Oh, him" He face fell ever so slightly "what do you want to know?" She asked

"Why is Vlad so against these lessons?" I was curious

"Well, our Gran, Attila made Vlad take lessons when he was 9. She sent him into a slayers lair to try and get his way out; dad sent me in to get him because he nearly got killed. I suppose he's just afraid than if they did that to him before he was a full vampire, then what are they going to do now he's the most powerful vampire in existence" She said, by the end there was some concern in her voice "Not that I would care, the only thing I'm worried about is a shortage of peasants! I can't wait to hunt some nice, juicy breathers without getting told off!" Ingrid added, trying to cover up the concern she had shown in her voice. Typical Ingrid; always trying to act tough and heartless but underneath she was actually quite caring.

"But that's terrible! It's inhumane! It's…" Ingrid cut me off

"It's vampiric, that's the way things work around here. You better get used to it!" She said coldly "Besides, Vlad isn't as weak as he makes out, nor is he as innocent. Vlad is a Vampire and deep down he has a dark side, we all saw it when they threatened to kill you. You are his weakness; some vampires will stop at nothing to get rid of you." She warned me

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself. After all, I am a vampire now" I said

"A half fang." She corrected coldly "Don't forget that"

"I won't" I said simply, not giving her the pleasure of seeing that her snide comment got to me

"Good" She said, hanging her necklace around her pale neck. I quietly flitted out of the room and down to the crypt where vlad was waiting; bags packed and ready to go.

"You ready?" He smiled

"Yeah, you?" I smiled back

"Suppose so" his face betrayed him, there was fear in his eyes

"Vlad…" I asked timidly

"Yeah?" He said, as if he were encouraging me to go on

"How are we going to get there? It's daylight outside and in case you hadn't noticed, we _burn_ in the sun" I was confused

He stifled a laugh "I forgot you were so new to this, we travel in our coffins they have UV filters and then we put them In the back of the hearse just in case" He explained

I shot him a glare "Don't laugh at me! I was only asking" I play-growled menacingly

"VLADIMIR! HALF FANG!" The count's voice roared

"You don't have to shout! My hearing is perfectly fine today" Vlad said bitterly

"HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Vlad sighed and rolled his eyes, picking up his suitcase with one hand and mine in the other. He went to meet his dad and I said I would catch him up; I wanted to take a last look at my sort of birthplace into the undead; if that made any sense.

By the time I got up to the throne-less throne room Vlad, Ingrid and the count were stood waiting beside the three coffins that were lined up next to the tightly closed shutters that were blocking out the sunlight

"Let's go" The count was getting impatient as he clicked his fingers, opening the lid of his rather grand coffin and getting inside, letting the lid shut him in. out of the corner of my eye I saw Ingrid and Vlad do the same so I decided to copy them. I clicked my fingers (it never ceased to amaze me that I could actually do that), opening my pink silk lined coffin lid and stepped in, letting the lit shut and the darkness engulf me.

XxxX

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Although I really didn't want to do the lessons, it didn't mean that I wasn't pleased to be home after all this time. Back then I didn't like the gloominess of the castle, or the Vampire community that my dad had forced me and Ingrid to socialise with.

"So, this is where you used to live" Evelyn said to break the awkward silence as we got out of our coffins

"Yeah, nice isn't it" Ingrid said "How about later, you and me go give some loser boys the fright of their petty little lives?"

Evelyn patted her hair down "I suppose so, Vlad, do you want to come?" She turned and looked at me

"I've got to go see the council and meet my new tutor" I sighed. I really didn't want to go but I knew I must, it was the terms on which I had avoided being slain; thank god I was the chosen one or else we would all be ash.

**Ingrid's P.O.V**

Finally, after all these years, we were back home. I had always loved Transylvania and I could never see why Vlad hated it so much, though today he had looked quite relived that we were back, I saw him go up into his old room out of the corner of my eye. Wrenfield had been overjoyed to be back with his beloved cockroach collection that he had had to part with in the rush to get away from the angry peasant mob.

"WRENFIELD!" I screeched; I was getting peckish

"What"

"Don't 'What' me you blithering imbecile!" how dare he speak to me- the princess of darkness- like that?

Wrenfield blushed "Thank you mistress Ingrid"

"It wasn't a compliment" I said, I didn't want him to think I was being _nice_!

"Oh, right" He stammered "What did you want mistress?"

"Blood"

"Blood mistress Ingrid" He mumbled

"Yes, what else would I want? A glass of juice?" I scoffed at his stupidity

"Of…of…of course not mistress Ingrid" He stammered as he looked into my blood red eyes.

"Good, now hurry" I said, wincing as my head started to throb from the hunger.

XxxX

**Vlad's P.O.V**

The council were all seated around a long, narrow table in the middle of a large stone hall. I recognised a few of the members; starting from the left there was Stefan, and sat next to him was Baraj, then muli, then patil, Count Yulee, Attila, demetri and finishing it off was a man I didn't recognise. He had a mop of brown curly hair on his head and rather bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a blue button up jacket that looked foreign and matching blue trousers.

"Ahh, I see you are on time" Attila approved

"Yes, what made you think I would be late?"

"Nothing" She muttered. The dark haired man cleared his throat "Oh yes, Vlad meet your new tutor…" The dark haired man cut her off

"Vladimir Dracula" He rolled the rs "I am Bertrand, your new tutor, I am here to help you unlock the powers of the…" He reached into his bag and pulled out a some sort of a book made from bones "…Praedictum Impaver" He sounded very solemn, almost mystic

"So, what is it? What does it do?" I said, unimpressed

"The Praedictum Impaver is a book made from the bones of the first Victims of Vampirism." He looked at me

"That still doesn't answer my question. What does it do?" I replied, tapping one of the bony fingers

"I don't know" He said hurriedly "But I believe it will unlock the secret to bringing back vampires to their former glory" He tried to cover up the hole in his knowledge

"Why does this involve me?"

He looked at me as if I were thick "Only the chosen one can open it and take hold of its power. I am here to help you master your powers and open the book so you can lead your people out of the shadows" He finished his speech grandly, earning a murmur of approval from the council

"so…burton…"

"Bertrand" He corrected

"Whatever, where do we start" I said awkwardly, this was going to be interesting

**Chapter 7 & 8 were going to be one chapter but then it got way too long so I split it in two. I just had to introduce Bertrand into it, he is just so amazing. Just need to get chapter 8 back from my better reader and then I will post it.**


	8. Gone

**Hey, sorry if I don't update very regularly at the minute but I have got exams so I am trying to revise but should be back to normal soon. This was a pretty hard chapter to write you have no idea how many times I have thought of giving up this fic but I have been PM a lot saying I should so I am. Plus, I enjoy writing it.**

**Vlad's **

It had been a few weeks since I had started training with Bertrand and I actually quite liked him, even though he seemed to unleash my evil side. I had tried to stake him twice, for which I felt slightly guilty but hey, that's what he gets for winding me up.

Sure, training was pretty hard but I felt as if I was achieving something, it was actually quite cool that I could use my powers (which were a lot stronger and more powerful than other vampire's) without feeling tiered and I was also discovering new powers that had never been heard of in the history of vampires. I had visions of things to come, I could sense when Evelyn was near, Bertrand said my eyes lit up and I got a silly smile on my face. I was also brushing up on vampire history, I would turn eighteen in just under 6 months, I needed to find out about all the clans and see if I could discover their weaknesses and/or any secrets that I could use to my advantage

"Concentrate Vlad!" Bertrand's voice interrupted my thoughts

"I am" I said through gritted teeth

"No your not" He said, his voice rising up in exasperation

**Bertrand's P.O.V**

If only he would apply his full concentration, he could do so much better

"Come on Vlad, are you a wimpy little boy or are you the most powerful vampire ever known?" I taunted, trying to get him to loose his vice like grip on his evil side. He ignored my comment though I could see the anger in his eyes; they were starting to smoulder, turning slightly grey at the edges

"Try" I urged. I was blocking his feeble attempts at fighting unarmed

"I. Am. Trying" He growled through gritted teeth

"Try HARDER" I turned and looked at the book "This won't open itself you know" I said, waving a hand toward the book

"What do you think I have been doing for the past few weeks? I have been trying and trying to no avail! It won't open!" His eyes were starting to go black, I seized my chance

"You're not trying hard enough Vlad" I urged, he hated it when I said that

"IM TRYING AS HARS AS I CAN!" He shouted, his eyes fully black now

"it's not good enough vlad. Do you want your people to die? Do you want anything to happen to Evelyn?" I knew I had taken a risk, winding up the most powerful vampire ever and almost threatening him about his mate but it had paid off, he had let go completely. His eyes were Black and his fangs had descended; he was truly annoyed now.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FANG ON HER!" He was fuming

"I'm wasn't going to" I saw a few bones twitch on the book "Channel that anger vlad, use it to make you stronger" I tried to make him use his anger to open the book

"What is going on here?" Evelyn's voice rang through the training room "I heard shouting" Her eyes locked on vlad's as she saw they were smouldering black

"HE THREATENED YOU" Vlad said, pointing an accusing finger towards me, his voice shacking with anger

Evelyn looked and me and raised an eyebrow "Is it really wise to wind him up, you know how powerful he can get" Right on cue, the light's blew out and one of the pillars crumbled to a pile of ash

"He needed to focus, I thought his anger would help him let go" I said simply. The book needed to be opened before Ramanga came, demanding answers

"YOU USED ME!" Vlad accused, thrusting his hand towards me as I felt my body being whipped up and held in the air

"Vlad…" Evelyn whispered, lacing a hand on Vlad's chest. I saw him visibly relax beneath her hand, his eyes slowly turning back to his normal blue. I saw the love in his eyes copied in hers, there was something between them that I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. The only thing I knew was that if anything happened to Evelyn then there would be no controlling him.

"But he practically threatened you!" He spat though his eyes were returning back to their usual colour

"He didn't mean to" She threw me a pointed look

"Yes I did, you work better when you are angry" I took no notice of the death glares coming from Evelyn.

"This training session is finished!" Vlad stormed out with Evelyn in tow. Honestly, that boy was going to be the laughing sock of the vampiric community if the rest of the vampire world found out he was planning to marry a half fang. They had no place in our society, just like women.

**General P.O.V**

Vlad appeared in front of his father's throne, a look of murderous fury twisting his features

The count sighed; this was the fifty second time this week. He prepared himself for the speech that was about to follow

"Dad, I want that foul _creature _gone!" When he realised his point had fallen on deaf ears he tried again "Immediately"

"What was it this time?" The count already knew the answer

"He threatened Evelyn!" Vlad threw him a death glare

"And? You really need to get used to it Vladimir, it's how vampire's work" The count turned back to his magazine, a bored expression on his face. It could have been worse he noted, they had only tried to dust each other twice; Vlad was getting used to him, they would get along in the end

"URGGGHHH!" Vlad let out a scream of frustration, thunder clapping outside

"Someone's in a grump" An unmistakable voice came from the doorway. The two vampires turned and saw Ingrid leaning casually against the doorframe, pretending to inspect her impeccable nails

"Really?" The count's voice went up "Never would have noticed" He added sarcastically

"I am here you know!" Vlad snapped

"What's biting your neck breather boy?" Vlad's frustration rose, she had never gotten over that stupid nickname

She smirked at his frustration

"Awww, is Vladdykins hungry? Ingrid crooned in her annoyingly irritating baby voice

"No" Vlad defended himself a little too quickly

"Come to think of it, you haven't been hunting since the first night we arrived _Vladdy_" She was testing him, seeing how far she could push him "Had enough of Evelyn yet? Half fangs are so incredibly dreary, I could finisher her off if you want"

"SHUT UP INGRID" Vlad roared, she was winding him up. The candles flickered and thunder was audible far in the distance.

Ingrid opened her mouth to annoy him further but a voice cut her off

"Would it really be wise to taunt him further?" Bertrand said as he took a seat in one of the many abandoned chairs in the room

"Where's Evie?" Vlad demanded

"I thought she was with you" Bertrand looked slightly confused

"No, I thought she was with you" Vlad said. All eyes turned to Ingrid

"What!" Ingrid demanded. Why was all the blame put on her?

"Don't look at me!" The count said as the gaze shifted to him

"Then where is she?" vlad was getting angry again, this time there was no Evelyn to calm him down

"Is she still in her room?" Bertrand suggested, hoping that she was

Vlad was gone in an instant closely followed by Bertrand, Ingrid and The Count.

The door to Vlad and Erin's crypt was half open when vlad arrived there, franticly looking for any trace of her. He thrust open the door to reveal the state of the room; the large stone basin that once stood in the back of the cold room was now a pile of rubble, the lid on Evelyn's coffin was tightly shut, her cape resting over the top and her clan crest lying on the floor, the links on the delicate chain snapped and broken. Vlad lifted the lid of the coffin as an all too familiar scent wafted out

"GARLIC!" Vlad hissed, his fangs bared

"There's a note" Bertrand had noticed a small shard of paper was lying in the coffin, a wooden stake pushed through it

**Vlad's P.O.V**

My hands were shaking as I pulled the stake out of the paper and lifted it up to the candle, squinting as I tried to read the messy scrawl of Evelyn's captor. So many thoughts were flying through my head, I was trying to keep my calm, taking deep breaths as Evie had instructed me to do. If anyone hurt her I swear I will not hesitate to kill them. How dare someone take my Evie, my Precious, precious Evie? I looked more closely at the note and saw it was written in Transylvanian. It said;

**Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen one**

**I have your half fang, if you do not give up my daughter **

**By the end of two days then your precious Evelyn will be ash**

**Goodbye for now Vladimir**

I was gripping the paper so hard my knuckles were white, black tears were rolling down my face as I read and re-read the note. What daughter? I didn't have anybody's daughter! There must have been a mistake

**Hey, hope you all enjoyed it. Not my best chapter but it's getting there, the plot is slowly starting to unfold ! Am I the only one who is literally dying of excitement for a whole hour of YD on Monday? Can't wait for series 4!**

**Please review because they give me hope that I'm not actually talking to myself and uploading for no reason ;)**


	9. 2 days,48 hours,2880 minutes,172800 secs

**Hellooooo, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't done this fic in ages but I haven't been well. Enjoy!**

2 days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes, 172800 seconds…

"what are we going to do?" Ingrid glanced at vlad, he was staring at the note, frozen in time, oblivious to everything going on around him

"Nothing" The count said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Vlad's head snapped up, the count's words bringing him back to reality

"What?" Vlad glared at the count, disbelief written all over his face

The count sighed "She's a half fang Vladdy, it was never going to work" Every vampire in the room turned and stared at The Count.

"SHE'S MY WIFE!" his eyes blazed pure black, thunder clapped furiously outside

"Not for much longer" the count muttered, hoping Vlad wouldn't hear

"What did you just say" Vlad's voice was dangerously calm

The count looked around the room, hoping for a saviour, searching for someone, the only person who could calm vlad…Evelyn. Fear crossed his face as he realised that she wasn't here to save him this time

"Oh look, is that the time? The count glanced at the cobweb covered clock and, in true Dracula style…fled from the room

Vlad turned to go after his father but a restraining hand was placed firmly on his shoulder. He turned to face the owner of the hand, it was his mentor, Bertrand

"Get off me" Vlad tried to shake the hand off

"Not until I'm sure you won't do something you'll regret" Bertrand's annoyingly calm tone irritated Vlad

"Believe me, I won't regret it" Vlad had already thought of 103 ways to slaughter his father, all being incredibly evil and torturous, it was most definitely the work of his evil side. But the hand still didn't move, if anything, the grip got tighter. Vlad let out a scream of both fury and frustration; the scream subsided as tears replaced it. He slid to the floor as huge, tears rolled down his face and the cries wracked his body. Bertrand withdrew his hand quickly, it had been over 400 years since he had seen someone cry, let alone the most powerful vampire in existence, it unnerved him. His hand was replaced by Ingrid's, although she could be horrible; she actually cared for her baby brother. He was one of the only people she had ever cared about, though she never showed it; feelings were weaknesses.

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Everything has gone wrong, all I wanted was to keep those he loved safe, that was all he had ever wanted; I had put the crown on, sacrificing the life I had loved, to save the people I loved. Evelyn had gone and not even ten minutes after she had been taken, he had almost killed his own father.

A gentle hand replaced Bertrand's rough one, this time it was to comfort, not restrain

"Vlad, it's okay" the tone was soft, and caring. I hadn't heard that tone since will had been slain, never had she used it on me, not even when I nearly died!  
>"No, no it's not okay" I managed to choke out "My wife has been taken and I don't know how to get her back"<p>

"maybe the council will know what to do" Ingrid suggested, though judging by her tone she knew it held no hope. She was right, the council would tell me to leave it, Half fangs held no worth in vampire society, even females were more important.

I looked up at Bertrand hopefully "Do you have any _unofficial _contacts that might help?"

"well, I have a few 'friends' that might be able to find out who's behind this, but that's all" Bertrand replied, as usual his face was blank and expressionless "I'll call them here"

"Thanks Bertrand, I owe you" Finally, something was going to happen! Though it was hard to imagine Bertrand with friends, he seemed the solitary type, just like ingrid

"We need to continue training" urggghhh, can't have a few hours to myself anymore? Admittedly, it would be nice to have something to take my mind off Evelyn

"Do you ever think about anything else?" I said, exasperated

"I don't see how that is of any concern to you" Bertrand looked almost sheepish

"I'll take that as a yes" I sped out of the room, I was at the training room in a matter of seconds, I turned around as Bertrand arrived seconds after me

**Bertrand's P.O.V**

He seemed determined, more so than usual after his little outburst of emotion.

"Let's start with telepathy" Vlad groaned "it might help you find Evelyn" there, that would make him focus, he would do anything for the half fang. I really don't understand the attraction she held to him; she was too big for her own boots

"okay, let's do it then"

"I want you to focus, send the images on the cards to me" Let's hope he concentrates this time, if only he understood how powerful he was, if only he would put more effort into training…

An image of a snake with two heads and three feet popped into my head, oh dear, it seems Vlad needs to work on the precision of his images

"Send me a message this time"

" sure"

_Is kiss to slay?_

"Try again"

_Is Miss okay?_

"Try harder!" I urged

"I Can't"

"Come _on _Vlad, it's a basic skill, even Ingrid can do it"

"Fine"

_Is this okay?_

_Yes_

Vlad let out a hiss of surprise as my reply entered his head, obviously he had never communicated this way before

"Now, hand to hand combat" I announced, a small smile on my face. Vlad hated combat, though he was getting better at it, he was already more skilled than most other vampires

**General P.O.V**

Bertrand was easily deflecting Vlad's weak blows, whilst managing to place many well aimed blows of his own. There was something up with the youngest Dracula, he was tiring easily, quicker than usual

"Okay, lets stop for a while" Bertrand stood up straight and surveyed the young Vampire, his eyes looked dull compared to the usual sparkle that was always there, he moved more slowly than usual and come to think of it, his skin looked a lot paler than normal as well. Maybe his blood had been dodgy, but it didn't look like a normal allergy. Then Bertrand got it

"Vlad, when was the last time you had anything to drink?"

Vlad looked up; confusion was written all over his face. He stared at the wall as he tried to remember

"Errrr, about three weeks ago, why?" had it really been that long? What with all the training and unpacking, he hadn't really had time

"Vlad, you need to drink something, you look terrible. Training's off until you do" Bertrand sped out of the room, almost knocking over Ingrid who had just arrived

"What do you want" Vlad said, gloomily

"Nothing" She said, inspecting her perfect blood red nails for nonexistent chips and cracks. "Just thought you should know that the council are waiting for you" she looked up, glee all over her face

"Great, who invited them?" realisation hit him

"Dad" they said together

Ingrid made to go out the door but stopped "Vlad, you look awful" She added as an afterthought

"IF ONE MORE PERSON TELLS ME…" the count cut him off

"Vladdy, there you are" The count winced as he looked at his son "You look awful, it's like you haven't had a drink for weeks"

"Three actually" actually, he did feel awful, he needed to get a drink

"I'll get Wrenfield to bring some of our finest up for you and your 'guests'"

"About my 'Guests'…get rid of them" Vlad looked just like a stubborn child, he folded his arms and glared at his father

"No, now get down there, and Ingrid, fetch Bertrand" The count didn't like Bertrand, in his opinion, he was too sneaky for his own good, he was blaming everything on him. But at least vlad had stopped trying to dust him, which was a start. The count only let Bertrand stay so Vlad would be able to open the book, then he would see to it that an unfortunate 'accident' would find its way to that sneaky mentor.

xxx

Vlad pushed at the heavy wooden door that led to the throne room, inside, all the furniture had been pushed aside and in it's place stood a large oak table and 12 seats. The whole council was here

This couldn't be good

"Vladimir, take a seat" said an elderly looking vampire. Vlad scoffed, they had some nerve, telling him what to do in his own home! Vlad went and stood at the head of the table, his mentor stood behind him on the left

"What do you want" Vlad let his annoyance at the surprise visit show in his voice, some of the younger members flinched

"To speak with you about a matter that has come to our attention" Count Yulee said formally

"What is it? Vlad knew it wouldn't be good

"The slayers have declared war" Typical Bertrand, always so abrupt

"Wait a minute" Vlad turned to face his mentor "you knew about this?"

Bertrand opened his mouth to reply but Baraj spoke for him

"Your tutor only found out just before your arrival"

"Why have they declared war?" Vlad asked, half wanting to know, but half not

"someone has taken the chief slayers ward" put in one of the newest members

Suddenly two men appeared in the room, Vlad knew exactly who they were. The tallest one tipped his head toward vlad, questioningly, the other one nodded

"We know who took your wife" Vlad knew what they were going to say long before they said it "the chief slayer"

A number of shocked gasps rippled around the room, everyone stared at Vlad

"Your half fang's been taken?" said a rather shocked Attila. Vlad hated the way she had said 'his' half fang, Evelyn wasn't _anyone's_ half fang, she was far too strong willed to be controlled.

Wrenfield chose that moment to walk into the room, pushing a trolley with jugs of blood and plates of maggots, vlad grabbed a goblet and poured himself a large glassful, everyone watched the haste with which he had poured and downed the glass. He poured another, this time only sipping it

"Yes" he confirmed

"Why did you not inform us?" Stefan said, indignantly

"I didn't see it as any of your business" vlad said, truthfully

"She is our future queen" they weren't happy about it, but at least vlad had made them accept that she was going to be queen.

"if that's everything, then…" vlad started

"Well actually, we came to tell you something else" Baraj shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable, he knew vlad wouldn't like what he had to say

"Go on"

"well, if we are at war then we need a leader, but at the moment, we don't have one"

Stefan picked up where baraj left off "we know you are meant to be crowned when you are eighteen, but after lots of deliberation and a vote we have come up with a solution"

Judging by the grim look on Stefan's face, Vlad wasn't gonna like what they were suggesting

"We have decided to officially crown you grand high vampire before you turn eighteen" Stefan finished

"No, I won't do it" Vlad protested, slamming down his goblet and the table

"Too late, we don't need your consent" Attila said

"What?"

"As your regent, your father has the power to agree to the crowning, and, luckily for us, he agreed" Baraj said as Attila looked at vlad smugly

"but…" vlad was going to _murder_ his father for this

"No buts, kneel before me" baraj said officially

Vlad did as he was told, he couldn't believe it, he was being crowned Grand High Vampire….in his sweats!

"Do you swear, by all that is morbidly evil, to protect your people"

"I do" vlad held back a laugh, it was like getting married

"Will you take into account all advice given to you by the council?"

"I will"

"Do you promise to do your duties to your kind, and perform them to the best of your abilities?"

"I promise"

"Then I, Baraj Agustin Filip Musatei, crown you, Vladimir Dominus Imperita Electus Dracula, Grand high vampire" baraj lifted the crown onto vlad's head, that was it, he was Grand High Vampire- Ruler of his kind…still in sweats though.

"You will have a feast where you will be crowned a second time for show next week but we couldn't wait any longer" Baraj moved swiftly to join the others "That is all, Your Grandness"

With that they all disappeared as the first rays of sunlight began to creep through the curtains, causing Vlad too flee from the room…the crown still on his head.

1 day, 24 hours, 1440 minutes, 86400 seconds left…


	10. Plans

**I would like to thank _XxMissJulietxX _ for reading over this chapter, she has been really helpful.**

**Enjoy!**

Ingrid and The Count were pouring over plans of the slayers HQ that somehow Bertrand's 'friends' had managed to obtain. The large oak table in the throne room was covered in bits of paper covered in writing and arrows; they were devising a plan to sneak in and get Evelyn back before the full blown war started.

"If we go in here-" the count drew a line onto the map "-Then go through here" he drew on another line…straight through a wall

"That's a wall you idiot" Ingrid interjected

"No it's not!" the count said, but he took a second look anyway "Oh, so it is" he admitted

"We need a diversion, someone who doesn't smell like a vampire, someone who has a heartbeat" said Ingrid, thoughtfully

"Me!" Wrenfield exclaimed happily, not noticing the matching looks of disgust on both Ingrid and the count's faces

"No" he paused, for maximum effect "we need Wolfie" The count smiled, obviously proud of his suggestion

"No!" Ingrid protested. Wolfie had been living with them ever since they moved into the old castle and Ingrid had grown attached to the boy.

"It's the only way" The count said, shocked that Ingrid had shown compassion towards the child

"Promise me he won't get hurt" Ingrid pleaded. It was strange, seeing the princess of darkness pleading over a half breed's safety

"Don't tell me you've actually developed feelings for the boy?" the count asked in disbelief.

"No…I mean yes…I mean…oh I don't know!" Ingrid stammered, flustered. If vampires could blush, she would be scarlet by now!

"so it's settled then, Wolfie will create a diversion while we sneak in the back" the count declared, flitting out of the room before Ingrid could protest any further; quite frankly it was disturbing, seeing Ingrid display her emotions was something very rarely seen.

xxx

If the vampire's were to stand any chance in a war against the slayers, they would need an army. Some vampires would be more than happy to join, others…less so, he would need to learn as much about the clans as possible if he stood any chance of gathering a large enough army in such a short time.

"Of all the clans, the barak bother me the most" Bertrand's voice broke through my thoughts

"Why's that?"

"They hold power and status in our world. If they were to say no, then many others would follow their lead" Bertrand frowned, pacing the room

"Then we'll just have to find a way to make them join" I stated, matter of factly. I couldn't believe it, I was actually suggesting blackmail!

"In the East blood war, they double crossed their allies, I suppose we could use that against them" Bertrand said, thoughtfully. I have never ceased to be amazed at Bertrand's knowledge of all the little facts on the clans; after all…he was only 400

"How are we going to get everyone to a join? Should we get them all together, or target them separately?" my mind wasn't totally focused, a part of me wondered if we were really helping to get Evelyn back.

"We'll approach them separately; they will be more likely to agree if they aren't in a crowd. If not, you can always blackmail them; you can be quite intimidating when you want to be" Bertrand concluded.

I had never thought of myself as intimidating, since I was young Ingrid had drummed it into me that I was a wimpy little breather lover who couldn't harm a fly; I suppose it had stuck.

"When do we go?"

"Midnight, be ready by the gates" Bertrand turned on his heel and flitted out of the room, sending dust flying from the nearby candle holders. I went over to the heavily curtained window and wondered what it looked like outside; it had been just under two years since I had seen the world in daylight. I wondered if it had changed, if it were different to my memories of it.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass echoed around the castle, quickly followed by loud bursts of shouting, I followed my sharp hearing to the source of the sound, using my vampire speed to get there quicker. I groaned as I saw the mess in front of me; chairs had been broken, the great oak table had been thrown aside and the contents of breakfast was scattered all over the floor. In the middle of the room stood The Count, Ingrid and Wrenfield

"You insect biter!" Ingrid screamed

"Garlic muncher" Wrenfield retorted

"What did you just call me?" her voice was deadly quiet, a deadly atmosphere in the room. No one had noticed me yet

"Garlic mu...mu...Muncher" Wrenfield stammered, noticing the change in mood

Ingrid screamed in fury as she picked up a wooden chair and launched it through the air towards Wrenfield. I had already seen it coming and, with a lazy flick of my hand the chair burst into flames and sailed out of the window…which unfortunately, wasn't open. The glass shattered into millions of pieces, all the vampires hissed and dived into the shadows. It seems I had forgotten it was still daylight outside! I watched in amusement as Ingrid and dad edged their way around the room, occasionally letting out a hiss as stay beams of sunlight reflected off the glass fragments and onto them. Wrenfield was following, edging his way around the room; he had obviously forgotten that the sun didn't affect him, and I was having far too much fun watching him, so I didn't bother him with that fact. My amusement quickly faded as I realised that I too needed to get out of the room, and to do that I would need to get past a large beam of sunlight. The only way to get past it was to run straight through it; I braced myself for the pain and used my vampire speed to get out of the room. My right arm felt as though it was on fire…wait, it was on fire! I must have caught it on a candle as I ran from the room. Smoke was clouding my vision, I tried to pat the flames out when suddenly I was soaked, water was dripping off my nose and down my chin. Wrenfield was stood in front of me, holding and empty bucket and smiling proudly

"Are you alright master vlad?" He enquired innocently…well, I'm not sure if Wrenfield could ever be classed as 'innocent'. I bit back the urge to shout at him, after all he did help, all I could do was nod

"Wrenfield, clean up this mess and cover up that window before somebody turns to dust" I instructed.

I turned and strode down the uneven corridors leading to my room, I was almost there when a small figure came bounding up to me

"Vlad, vlad!" Wolfie exclaimed excitedly, he was obviously ecstatic about something

"Yes?"

"I'm going on a special mission to save Evelyn!" he was practically jumping up and down with joy "Dad and Ingrid said so" Ever since his arrival, Wolfie had taken to calling The Count dad.

I groaned, how could a small, hyperactive boy possibly help get Evelyn back? I decided to pay a visit to my father

XxxX

When I finally found him, he was pouring over the maps with Ingrid; it was strange to see them working together.

I cleared my throat rather loudly to get their attention

"What's all this about Wolfie going on a mission?" I demanded, I wanted answers. There was no way on earth I was going to let them drag my loveable half brother into this

"Oh, that" the count looked sheepish

"Yes. That."

"We needed a diversion" he explained

"Oh, and you thought a little boy would do the trick did you?" I was furious, how dare they use Wolfie as a distraction, he could get killed!

"We are using Wolfie and that's final. I am your regent, you must obey me" my father declared, glaring at me. I laugh, if he thinks he can scare me like he used to do, then he's got another thing coming

"I'm the Grand High Vampire" I reply boldly, drawing myself up to my full height "And I say, we are not using Wolfie"

"We need a new diversion then" Ingrid looked at me, I swear I saw relief on her face

"Wrenfield?" Dad offered

"He's too easily recognised, nearly all the slayers will know what he looks like" I reminded him, the Van Helsings probably told them everything about us "I mean, he doesn't exactly blend in"

"Then we have a problem" Ingrid said, taking a sip from a blood-filled goblet on the table

Just then, the door opened. Wrenfield came bursting in first

"I'm sorry master, I told him to go away but he insisted" he carried on mumbling out excuses that no one bothered to listen to.

I couldn't believe my eyes, as I looked around I could see shock mirrored on every face but Bertrand's, because in front of me stood the last person I expected to see, I never thought I would see him again, In front of me stood the enemy

In front of me stood Jonno.


	11. The crest

**Due to unforeseen health issues, I have been unable to update for quite some time. Though i am still in hospital, I am feeling well enough to start writing this again. I am gonna write this on my laptop, then give it to my sister to post, so sorry if the updates are a bit chaotic, as I have good days, and bad days :( I have also had bad news regarding my family and have needed time to get my head round things.**

**But hey-ho, life carries on, and here is the 11th chapter! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed as it has helped me find the strength to carry this fic on. Sorry for the short chapter :) **

"What's he doing here?" Hissed Ingrid once she had got over the shock

"Can't I just come to visit my old friends?" he replied, innocently

I took a step forward, but sent a mental warning to my family to stay back

"What do you want Jonno" I demanded wearily, I wasn't in the mood to play games

"Vlad, it's been ages!" Jonno made to step forward, but an invisible hand pinned him back

"We both know you're a slayer" I flexed my fingers and the invisible hand got tighter "What do you want?"

Jonno looked down at the ground, ignoring my question. I clenched my hand tightly, cutting off his oxygen supply for a few seconds, trying to scare him into answering

"You wouldn't kill me, you're too weak!" he scoffed weakly

"I've changed Jonno" I squeezed my hand again, as if to prove my point "No what do you want?"

Jonno looked me in the eye "I need your help" I saw the honesty in his eyes and knew this must be serious, a slayer would never ask a vampire for hep unless he was desperate.

"Why?" Ingrid asked, still suspicious

"The slayers have double crossed us. Me and mum were their leaders until a few days ago when a group of rebel slayers overthrew us" Jonno began

"Why did they rebel?" My father interjected

"We refused to start a war over nothing, they disagreed. They weren't a threat until you took McMillan's daughter, he was furious." Jonno sent me an accusing glare "he raised an army and took over, declaring war on the Vampires and taking your future queen"

"So why do you need our help?" I asked, confused

"We came to get the daughter back, to see if we can end the war" Jonno marched over to the table and picked up a goblet before remembering what was inside it, he put it down, a look of pure disgust on his face

" Hang on a minute….who's McMillan? And what's this about his daughter?" Ingrid said, voicing everybody's confusion

"oh don't play that game with me, I now full well you took her!" Jonno retorted angrily "I've got proof"

"What sort of proof?" I demanded

Jonno looked at me with a smug smile before producing a small round object from his bag. He threw it and it landed on the table with a clatter.

I snatched it up and stared at it in disbelief

"Where did you find this?" I snapped

"In slayer HQ, alongside _This_" he reached into the pocket of his standard slayer issue lightweight cargo pants for a second time, and withdrew a piece of paper that was uncannily similar to their ransom note. Jonno thrust it into my hand.

I unfolded it and immediately Ingrid and the count were behind me, looking at it eagerly over my shoulder; only Bertrand remained where he stood

The note was quite funny really;

_**Have fun finding her**_

_V.D_

**(A note from me! Reality slayed the dreamer. The fonts don't show up, it's meant to be a really gothic swirl, on Microsoft office it's Blackadder ITC font)**

I fought to hold back a snigger, but unfortunately Ingrid did not.

"You idiots!" she managed to say in between laughs "You absolute idiots! Vlad didn't write that!"

Jonno looked shocked that she was laughing over his sure-fire proof. "How do you know?" he replied sharply

"he's my brother, I've had to look at his wimpy handwriting nearly all my life!"

" I want proof" Jonno said, pausing slightly before handing me a piece of paper and a pen. "Write something" he demanded

"Like what?" I ask, unsure what I should write

"Anything! As long as it has your initials" Jonno said, urging him on with his hands

"Okaaay" I said slowly, picking up the pen and starting to write

I am Vladimir Dracula

V.D

**(a Kind of childish scrawl, Bradley hand on word)**

I cringed at my childish handwriting; I swear it hadn't changed since I was about 7. not that it mattered, being Grand High Vampire the only important thing was that you could sign your own name on a dotted line.

Jonno snatched the page triumphantly, but that look soon vanished as he realised that the writing didn't match.

"He could have got someone else to do it!" Jonno said indignantly, he could sense the vampire's amusement at his expense and he didn't like it. He looked around the room before smiling "Ingrid" he declared

"Oh come on!" she scoffed "Seriously?!" But she reluctantly picked up the pen and scribbled down her name, and my initials.

_**Ingrid Dracula**_

_**V.D**_

(**Similar to the note, but more slanted and the loop on the V and D is bigger, Edwardian script ITC on word)**

"Happy now?" Ingrid said, but I could detect a bit of nervousness

Jonno inspected the writing carefully, before sighing.

"Come on now Jonno, are you going to make me spell it out? ' .It!" I said, exasperated. I took another look at the note, the handwriting looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I looked at Ingrid and sent her a telepathic message asking her about the writing; I wondered if she knew who's it was, maybe it was from someone they knew in their childhood. All the colour drained from her face before suddenly looking away from him and quickly shuffling away. Bertrand glanced at her with concern, but seemed to realise that he had let his emotions leak through his perfect façade and his face went blank again.

All this baffled me, why would Ingrid act this way? I decided to confront her after Jonno had left.

"_Ingrid?" _I tried again, quickly knocking down the defensive barriers

"_What do you want Vlad?" _she sighed mentally

"_The writing, it looks familiar. Do you have any idea whose it is?"_

"_No."_

I detected a nervous undertone and I knew immediately she was lying

"_You sure? Could be someone's from Transylvania…"_

"_It's not."_

"_Okay, whatever"_

I decided to leave it there, I could study the writing later when I knew I wouldn't be disturbed then confront her after. Maybe dad would know, or maybe there was a bit of parchment or a book with the same writing. If there was, it would mean they were one step closer to the person who took Evelyn.

Jonno looked at me and raised his eyebrows, it was obvious he knew we were communicating telepathically, it was the one thing the slayers had never been able to block…argentilium didn't block it, only shortened the distance you could send them.

"We've been set up" I said, cringing automatically. Vampire's hated being tricked, even though they plot and plan about vampicide and things like that all the time. But I suppose it's different when it's you that's being tricked; it's an 'insult to your honour' as dad would put it.

"By who? Who would want to do that?" Jonno asked sceptically, not quite daring to believe that the 'evil' vampires were actually victims too.

"If I knew, do you really think I would be stood here talking to you?" I said sharply

"hmph" Jonno sort of grumbled. He wasn't happy that he couldn't slay the vampires.

"Now, you can stay in the 5th room on the right wing on the 3rd floor. I want you where I can keep an eye on you" I say

Jonno opened his mouth to protest, but Ingrid glared at him. The count quickly followed and stared at him, tutting quietly under his breath

"You wouldn't want to ignore orders from the _grand high vampire_ now would you?" he crooned softly, his eyes blackening and his top lip protruding slightly; letting Jonno see a slither of white poking out from beneath.

Jonno's skin visibly paled and his breath became shaky and ragged, his head slowly moving up and down, nodding in agreement.

I chuckled softly, sometimes it really paid to have a family of scary, evil vampires, even if he did have to watch his back 24/7 for UV bombs in his coffin, or stake firing crossbows attached to the walls.

"W…W…..What r…room was it ag…again?" he stammered, trembling.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" Wolfie's childish voice piped up. When had he arrived? I hadn't noticed him.

"Who…who are you?" Jonno said, shocked at the appearance of the little boy.

"I'm Wolfie!" he chirped "who are you?"

"W…w..wolfie? what are you?" he stammered nervously

"Jonno, this is my half-brother Wolfie…wolfie, this is Jonno, he's a slayer" I said, introducing them to one another "He's half werewolf by the way" I added merrily

"Half what? Wait until the guild hears about this…" he trailed off when he saw the glares coming from my family

"He stays secret…or else you will be drained" Ingrid growled menacingly "Do you understand me…_breather" _she spat the word breather out in disgust, like it was filth.

Jonno nodded feebly, his whole body was visibly shaking now; and I was beginning to understand why vampires liked to play with their food, it was fun. But time was ticking on and I needed to save Evelyn

"Show him to his room" I said to my sister, "and lock the door from the outside to make sure he doesn't escape, and check his pockets for any form of communications device…we don't want this getting out." I add as an afterthought. I looked at my sister intently, studying her.

Something wasn't right, she was hiding something…and I was going to find out what.

**Just a little question, do you want me to bring Erin into this fic…but not in a romantic way. *rubs hands together and cackles gleefully* I have other plans for her…..hehehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the long wait!**


	12. The Woman

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been so caught up in family drama's, and hospital visits that I haven't had time to do anything really. I'm so exhausted at the moment.**

**Good news! I'm home from hospital now so chapter updates should pick up.**

**Loving the new Bertrand though...**

**Enjoy :)**

"I am NOT having that…that…_slayer_" dad spat out the word slayer, his face contorted in loathing "In _my_ castle" He pointed at himself, emphasizing the fact it was his castle, and not mine.

"Hello to you too" I said as he suddenly appeared, blocking my path.

"He's leaving…tonight"

"Well I say he's staying. We can't trust him not to go running back and gathering an army to slay us." I reasoned, fastening the chain on my leather hunting cape.

"My castle, my rules" Dad declared whilst rummaging around for his fang file. "_It_ is not staying here"

"I can always order you as Grand High Vampire" I warned, smirking at his expression…priceless.

I smiled happily at him; I loved this grand high vampire stuff sometimes, it had it's bonus'.

Waving at my dearest father I sped out of the room and down towards the front door to meet Ingrid; we were going hunting together. I actually quite enjoyed her company now; she was so much nicer to me now she was second in command.

She was leaning against the banister on which we used to slide down when we were kids.

"You finally decided to arrive then" She sighed, inspecting her impeccable nails "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to turn up"

"I just want to go see the slayer before we go." I half told, half asked her.

She groaned, but stood up straight and sped up the stairs and out of sight.

I wanted to go see Jonno; I needed to find out who knew where he was going. It couldn't wait till morning, by then we could all be ash. I followed my sister up the stairs…all 3 flights of them.

Xxx

"Well don't you two look the pair" Jonno scoffed as we entered the room "The powerful children of the famous Dracula. I'm quaking in my boots"

He was handcuffed to the bedpost with one hand, stopping him from leaving the room. We had left him to the delights of wrenfield's delicious cooking, which he got once a day. Well, we didn't want to spoil him…

"Oh you should be scared slayer" Ingrid strode over to him, invading his personal space "I could rip you petty little head off before you had time to blink" she threatened calmly.

Jonno whimpered involuntarily

"Stop scaring him Ingrid. I want him to cooperate" I strode over to stand next to my sister "Now, who knows you're here?"

"I'll never tell you…bloodsucker" he said bravely, but I could hear the nerves in his voice

Ingrid snarled and made snapping motions with her hands, making Jonno whimper pitifully again.

"Only mum. But I only told her I was coming to see you, she doesn't know where you live" Jonno said, caving in under Ingrid's death glares. "I found you myself"

"Well how _did_ you find us?" Ingrid demanded. I so wanted to hear the answer; only my family and Robin knew where I was.

Robin. The crest I gave him, my location being leaked…everything seemed to be adding up. It seemed as though robin had set us up, but I refused to believe that the boy I had been friends with…and still was, could betray us all like that.

Ingrid nudged me suddenly

"Vlad, it's 11:30, if we don't hurry up we won't be back in time for sunrise" she warned. I could sense the hunger as I brushed my mind up against hers; none of us have been feeding right…not since Evelyn went. Every day I was aware of time slowly slipping away, we had but a few hours until the deadline ran out and we were no closer to finding out who had taken Evelyn.

Everything was slowly getting more and more out of control; Evelyn was hours away from being ashed, The slayers have declared war on us, and I have to consider the fact my best friend, the person who knows everything about me may be leaking secrets to others. I had no idea which crisis to start with, but somehow I got the feeling that they were all connected.

"Okay, lets go." I said, standing up straight and adjusting my cape slightly

"Where are you going?" Jonno demanded

"We're going to hunt down some living blood bag and drain them" Ingrid told him menacingly "And if you don't cooperate with us, we might just pay a visit to our old friend Mina"

Jonno looked at her in outrage

"You stay away from my mum" He ordered furiously, but Ingrid just laughed.

I dragged her out of the room before she could make him any angrier.

"So, are we going yet?" she said, smiling innocently as I closed the door on a very wound up slayer. Well, as innocently as Ingrid could be.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

This hunting trip was a chance for me to ask Ingrid about the handwriting; she was always at her most relaxed when she was hunting, when she was relaxed after a feed, all full up on blood then she was actually okay to be around.

Xxx

The two bats circled the sky above Câlnic, a little village in Alba County, Transylvania. Their beady little eyes searching for somewhere to land.

An old woman sat on a porch swing, watching them intently, waiting.

Two girls, no older than 16, walked down the dusty cobbled street chatting away in Transylvanian; they were dressed from head to toe in leather and looking for someone to bite. One saw the old woman and gestured excitedly to the other, they had found their meal.

The tallest one walked up calmly to the old woman, her black hair flowing freely behind her.

"Excuse me" Her bell-like voice rang out in Transylvanian "Me and my friend are lost." She gestured to the girl who was shivering in the cold night "She's ill, could you tell me where we are?"

The woman said nothing; she just continued to stare into the girl's eyes

"Well, this won't hurt" the girl said, her eyes turning orange as she hypnotised the woman. She strode up to the woman and sunk her fangs into her neck, letting the sweet aroma of the woman's blood fill the air. She sucked in deeply and sighed in content. Then suddenly

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as the pain seared through her body "It's burning me! I can't move my arms!"

Her friend was shocked into action; she dragged her friend over to the little well a couple of yards away and helped some water down her throat.

Xxx

I stood up and wiped my mouth on my sleeve, getting rid of any traces of blood. I had been forced to bite the man on the leg; peasants in Transylvania had a tendency to believe in myths and vampires, and if they saw fang marks then once again they would be chased out by and angry mob wielding torches and axes.

Just as Ingrid finished her female off the scent of fresh blood wafted through the air, but this one was exquisite; Fruity and moist but with less of the stench of breather blood.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Ingrid, but I could tell by the newly refreshed hunger in her eyes that she had.

"AHHHHHH!"

The scream came from nowhere. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

I considered going to see who it was, but decided I would ask Ingrid.

I didn't even have to say anything, as soon as I looked at her she nodded.

"Lets go" I said, speeding off in the direction of the scream.

As I turned a corner I saw two girls by the well, they were turned away from us. I also saw the source of the amazing scent; and old woman crumpled on the ground. Before I could stop her Ingrid had sped over there and had her fangs bared ready to sink them in; she was doing what our instinct was screaming at us to do.

"Don't" came a raspy voice, a very familiar raspy voice.

Ingrid stood up straight and stared at the back of the two girls head's

"Poison" she said again, and Ingrid sped away from the body as fast as she could, looking at it with disgust.

She came to rest at my side just as the girls turned around to look at us.

"Well, well, well. look who we have here" The tallest girl said, she looked ill. The other girl just stood there, looking lost.

"Irina!" I smiled at our old friend. I knew the voice had been familiar "You've changed since I last saw you!" it felt so good to use my native tongue again, I could tell my accent was coming back thick and strong.

She had grown at least a foot taller, and her hair was now waist length and had darkened considerably since the transformation. She looked stunning actually, so different from the pre-teen girl I had left behind when we left for England.

Ingrid just glared. Irina had been the one person besides me who Ingrid didn't scare, and Ingrid had not taken kindly to that.

"It's been too long" she croaked, drawing in raspy breaths.

"What happened to you?" Ingrid said, pretending she didn't care but we all knew different.

"I drank her blood" she said, pointing to the woman who was slowly returning to consciousness. "And then fire ripped through me, I can't move my arms or legs either"

I cautiously crept over to the old woman and gasped in shock as I recognised her from the dream I had had so long ago. The woman who never gave her name, the woman who had sat in our cellar.

"Ingrid, pass me something to hold some blood in." I instructed. I wanted some of this blood for Wrenfield to check, this woman had sparked my curiousity.

"Like what?!" she protested  
>"I don't know, just get something!"<p>

"Will this do?" she said, handing me the lid of her lipstick tube. I examined it carefully for any holes

"Yeah" I carefully squeezed the skin around the fang marks, and held the tube beside them to catch the droplets of blood. It took all of my self-restraint not to drain her right there.

"Let's get you back to the castle" I tell her, maybe Wrenfield will know how to fix it. Besides, dad was friends with her father, he had always liked Irina, and she just had that effect on people.

"How do we know we can trust you?" a new voice piped up; it was the other girl. She looked up at him shyly

Just then a beam of light coming from a floating lantern **(You know those Chinese lanterns with the candles) **illuminated Vlad's face.

Irina's friend recognised him in shock and immediately sunk into a deep bow

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you your grandness" she said formally, Vlad shuddered at the fear in her voice. He didn't like the fact he scared people

"What's your name?" he asked gently

"D..D…Darcia" she stammered eventually "Darcia Bajaan"

Ah, the Bajaan's had been slain in the Romanian slayers war, all but the youngest daughter, the one stood in front of me.

Xxxx

The woman stirred just as the sun rose in the sky, her magical blood healing herself of all evil. The vampires were long gone, and people were starting to fill the streets.

The woman rose from her swing and entered her home. Inside it was dank and dirty, the smell was insufferable. A young girl was chained to a wall; she was struggling against the magical bonds in which she was being held. She had just heard the voice of her soul mate, he had been so close but he hadn't noticed. Perhaps he had been too caught up in something else to really look closely at this woman.

Evelyn's captor.

**Oooooh, suspense! I love it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**So read my story**

**And review maybe?**


	13. Mason Witches

**Hey! Hope you all had a Fangtastic Halloween! VvvV **

**Forgot to mention it in my last chapter :/**

**Happy Bonfire night! Remember remember the 5th of November and all that…**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

I was lying in my coffin, just thinking about what the night had held when it flew through the window and landed on my chest. The envelope was a crisp white, indicating it was new but the handwriting I did not recognise. On the back it was sealed with wax, in which a sort of crest had been imprinted. I carefully peeled it off, careful not to break it. I would ask Bertrand later.

Slowly I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter that was neatly tucked up inside, along with a larger diagram of the drawing on the wax seal. I scanned my eyes over the letter, reading it.

_Vladmir Dracula,_

_I think you know by now who I am…if you don't then frankly I'm surprised. We used to be good together until SHE came along. Interfering cow._

_I have your little mate here with me now, yes she is alive. Just. I needed something to draw you out…she seemed perfect._

_I must say, I am rather disappointed you haven't found me yet, especially after how close you came last night. I really have left a lot of clues; the writing on the slayers not should have led you back to stokley, and the crest I left there too. I bet you didn't even stop to wonder who told jonno where you were…_

_It's all there Vlad. And here are my final clues, the paper attached should bring you to my whereabouts, and something on this page tells you my name. If not then I'm afraid I'll have to happily dispose of this **thing** you are fixated on._

_Yours,_

_**Hanah Bolceg VvvV**_

What the?! I don't know anyone called Hanah! How does she know I gave the crest to Robin? And how did she get the crest off him? I needed to get Bertrand and Ingrid right now, I need to get to the bottom of this, I need to get Evelyn back.

"INGRID!" I shouted down the corridor; she was looking after Irina, very reluctantly though, whilst wrenfield was analysing the blood. "Bertrand" I said quieter this time, I knew he was in the training room, besides, he didn't like to be shouted at.

"What?!" Ingrid snapped as she appeared next to me, closely followed by Bertrand

"I need to talk to you two" I told them, gesturing towards my room.

Okay, it was now or never. Time to ask her about the writing

"Ingrid" I said carefully, choosing the words with caution, as Ingrid sat comfortably in my coffin

"What?" she snapped, annoyed. "Spit it out your _grandness_"

Oh great, she's in _that_ sort of a mood

"When I asked you about the writing you said you'd never seen it, right?" I said, walking over to the curtained window

"Yeah, why?" she said quickly

Again! I can feel the defences go up as soon as I brush my mind up against hers, she's hiding something and I want to know what.

"You were lying, I could feel it." Her face paled before twisting into an expression that can only be described as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar! "You're guarding something and I want to know what"

She looked defensive for a moment, but then her eyes fell onto the letter I had left on the end of my coffin. Slowly she reached out to pick it up, but thought better of it and looked at me for permission. I nodded; never before did I think I would ever see the day Ingrid asked me for permission!

She picked it up and opened it up, the little wax seal fell to the floor with a clatter and rolled across the wood, coming to a stop and Bertrand's feet. Ingrid began to read the letter aloud Bertrand didn't seem to be listening, he was focused on the seal, staring at it intently. He let out a low hiss under his breath that shocked Ingrid into stopping.

"What is it?" I demanded. It could be something important "Do you recognise it?"

"This is no pretty picture vlad." He said darkly "Who sent you this?"

The way he was staring at it was unnerving; the amount of hate he held for the object in his hands was scary to be honest.

"I don't know" I say truthfully. "This girl Hanah thinks she knows me" I have no idea who she is though….

"Oh for bats sake vlad" Ingrid complained loudly "Are you really that stupid?!" she pointed to the letter "This is an anagram!"

I hit my head with my hands "Of course it is" I mutter, feeling quite the idiot. It's obvious now.

"But whose name does it spell?" Ingrid murmured, grabbing a pen from the table beside my coffin and started scribbling down random words. "Who did we know from stokley?"

I leant over her shoulder and looked at the names, I sensed Bertrand doing the same on the other side; they seemed much too comfortable that close to each other. I wondered if there was something going on between them…and not for the first time either.

_**Robin Branagh**_

_**Chloe Branagh**_

_**Jonno VH**_

_**Mina VH**_

_**Eric VH**_

_**Mr Branagh**_

_**The twins**_

_**Elizabeth Branagh **_

"Hey! Why did you cross those two off?" I protested

Ingrid looked at me scornfully "Those two don't have enough brain cells between them to peel a banana, let alone kidnap the Grand High Vampire's mate"

She had a point; they weren't exactly the brightest sparks on the planet…

"It's that one" Bertrand said, pointing to a name before either of us had even started to consider solving them.

"Are you sure?" I said, staring at the name in disbelief; I never thought she would do something like this. Sure, she was clever enough, but I thought she was my friend, maybe at one point she was something more. Never did I think she would put someone else in harm's way just to get my attention.

"It all makes sense" Ingrid said, relief on her face "The writing was mine. Well, it was my old writing, like the one in my Journal." Her face flushed as she admitted she had a diary "I thought you'd think it was me so I kept my mouth shut"

"And the crest." I said as everything slowly slotted into place "It was the one I gave to Robin; that was how it ended up in the guild." I still can't believe Chloe would do this to us.

"We need to find her…pronto" I said firmly. We were going to find them and I was going to rip her petty little blonde head right from her shoulders, the blood would ru-

No, that was my reflection talking, I wasn't like that. I'm NOT like that. I can't think that way.

"I know where she is, but you can't go there Vlad" Bertrand said grimly

I was beginning to get annoyed with the secrecy "What does the drawing mean? I order you as the Grand High Vampire to tell me Bertrand" I demanded, authority layered in my voice

Bertrand looked pained, as if deliberating before sighing; he was going to tell me.

"400 years ago, just after my transformation my whole family were slain aside from me and my 2 year old sister Rebekah. All that was left was this symbol carved into the walls of our castle, for years I brought Rebekah up alone and searched for the people behind the slayings of my family" he started pacing up and down "I searched and searched until I met an elder, he went pale as soon as I showed him the carving. He told me it was the emblem of the Mason Witches; they were an old family of witches immersed in Black magic. Their blood is poison to vampires, and they exist to slay creatures of the night. With a flick of their finger they can kill hundreds of vampires at once."

"Oh oh oh" I sighed "So the old woman was a witch, and _she_ has evelyn" I felt my dead heart sink. Chloe was working with a witch.

"We'll get her back Vlad" Ingrid said, allowing herself to feel concern for her brother "We'll get her back"

**Ooooh, witches now! Getting good!**

**Please review guys, I can see you're reading the chapter! You can't hide from me! Mwahahahaha! VvvV**

**REVIEW! :o)**


	14. Big mistake

**I know, I know, Attila is the grandfather but when I started writing this I went off Wikipedia who are wrong! So I've decided to keep Attila as the grandmother just to keep it simple!**

**It's not the best chapter ever, but I thought I'd put it up anyway.**

"It's time" The figure muttered into the dark night sky. The 4 leather clad figures stood around him nodded in agreement, they were ready.

5 bats soared out of the open window and flew off into the night. The mighty Dracula clan was coming, and whoever had crossed them would be sorry.

Xxx

"Let me go" I snarled viciously as I struggled against my garlic filled bonds. I had been kept here for days. I had been in my room, lying innocently in my coffin when suddenly I heard footsteps. I had thought it was vlad but it wasn't. They had knocked me out with garlic gas and I came around in here, chained to this wall. I was ravenous, desperate for blood…any blood. Even soy blood would do.

"No, he will come" the blonde haired girl said stubbornly, loathing in her voice that was directed straight at me. "He will"

She had been muttering that non stop since I had arrived, staring up at the vast sky every night.

"What if he doesn't?!" I snapped, my temper rising quickly. My mate would find me, I was sure of that. But I didn't want her to know, I didn't want her to find him.

"He will" she repeated. I swear she was loosing it, her eyes showed she was loosing her grip on sanity…if she ever had any.

"Say he does" I said, trying a new tactic "Say he come, what then?"

She paused, she obviously hadn't thought about that yet. Well, she better hurry up.

Suddenly I was aware of a strange feeling in the back of my mind, almost as if that hole in I had felt ever since I was taken was suddenly filled. Immediately I knew it was him, I could sense his every being, his emotions, and his determination. He was coming.

"_Don't react evie, she can't know I'm coming." _A small voice suddenly entered my head. It took all of my concentration not to stiffen in shock. _"Can you reply?"_

I tested my powers and noticed they were stronger with his presence; they could overcome the argentilium nugget they had placed at my feet. It was only small anyway…

"_Yes, just" _I replied, pushing them into his head with all my might.

"_We're on our way, don't do anything. We know where you are, the old woman's a witch and her blood is poison"_

"_I know, I figured it our when she started doing magic!"_

"_I'm on my way. I love you"_

"_Love you too"_ I replied, elated with the thought of seeing my mate again, of seeing my Vlad.

"What are you smiling at?!" the old hag snapped as she waddled into the room, her shrivelled face all scrunched up and wrinkly.

"Nothing" I hissed slowly, hiding my elated smile behind a mask of calmness.

The woman grunted and came to a stop in front of her crystal pendant. She held it in her prune-like hands and closed her weary old eyes. She stood like this for a matter of seconds before her eyes shot open in horror

"He's coming" she snarled, her face twisted. It didn't look right on her frail old body, how could somebody so old have so much hate inside her? She turned slowly to face the blonde girl "You STUPUD child. You foolish girl!" she screamed in rage "You Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" she raised her hands and madly started attacking her, digging in her claw like nails and hitting the girl with so much force I swear she would break.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, making them both stop in shock. The old woman looked at me with murderous fury and started to advance towards me. She raised her ancient hand above her head, I shut my eyes tightly, holding my breath in anticipation of the pain.

"Don't you lay a fang on her" a deep commanding voice came from the doorway. I looked over; the Dracula clan were stood in a triangle, Vlad at the front, the count and Bertrand next to him and Ingrid and Attila at the back. I didn't think Attila would come!

They looked every bit as powerful as they were rumoured to be, and more.

The old woman laughed

"And who are you to stop me?!" she mocked gleefully as she raised her hand even higher

"I said STOP" the last word was laced with authority. He used his mental powers to force her hand down. She looked shocked and rapidly started muttering spells under her breath, trying to overcome his power but she couldn't…he was simply too strong.

Xxxx

"Where is she?" I demanded, searching the room for Chloe. I wasn't comfortable not knowing where she was, it left us weaker. As my eyes scanned the room they locked back onto Evelyn's wide, frightened eyes, her face contorted into a mixture of pain, hunger and relief. She looked terrible

"What did you to her?" I changed the subject, now I had seen Evie my worries about Chloe had gone.

_Atilla, Ingrid. _I said into their minds. I could broadcast my thoughts over at least a hundred vampires, if not more. It was all part of being the 'chosen one' and all that jazz… _Do a sweep, find Chloe…now._

I felt their disgruntled thoughts as they agreed rather reluctantly, and then the familiar gush of wind as they sped off in the blink of an eye.

"Where are they going?" the little old witch demanded fiercely

"None of your business old hag" Bertrand hissed, showing her his fangs. I nudged him gently, warning him to calm down a bit, this was a bit too close to home for him.

"And you are?" she said with a tone of superiority

He glared at her "Bertrand du Fortunessa" he announced proudly, watching in satisfaction as her face paled substantially; she had obviously heard the stories of her ancestors slayings. Maybe she had been alive back then, I mean I have absolutely no idea about a witch's lifespan! I didn't even know witches still lived in Transylvania; the vampires supposedly drove them out 400 years ago! Dad used to tell us all the time about how he and Ivan would tie them to a stake and burn them.

"Ahhh" she muttered "You were supposed to be dead"

She didn't seem surprised by the fact he was alive; if I had just been told someone killed had come back to life I would be just a little shocked…

"You killed my family 400 years ago" he accused calmly, no emotion whatsoever in his voice. He obviously knew about a witch's life span then, they can get pretty old I take it.

"No dear that was my mother" she said, tutting. I suddenly realised where I had seen her before…My dream back in stokley "I'm 350"

I looked over at Evelyn, at her relief filled face and realised that she was everything. She was all that mattered to me and I would do anything…_anything_ to protect her.

"Makes no difference to me" he reasoned quietly "as long as I get my revenge"

_Ingrid_

I whispered her name into the sea of minds I could feel. I had a plan but I needed her to help.

_What?_ She replied sharply; she wasn't happy about being sent away from the action

_I need your help_

_Huh, so now you need me. Well what if I don't want to_

Great timing for one of her famous hissy fits over nothing

_Not now Ingrid, I have a plan to get us all out but I need you_

_Fine_ she reluctantly agreed, though I could tell she was up for it…anything for a bit o action. I grinned inside, keeping my face blank on the outside as I filled her in on my plan. It was going to work…she would see to that.

"Ha! You couldn't kill me! You're not nearly powerful enough, only grand high Vampires stand any chance of that" Dad opened his mouth to protest, but the old witch quickly carried on. "We have evolved from the weak, worthless beings we once were. Only the chosen one can kill us, and he wouldn't harm a fly" she pointed one long wrinkly finger in my direction, quickly spiking my temper

"Oh I do think you underestimate me, _witch_" I said calmly, trying hard to control my sudden rage at this woman. The woman who had kept my mate against her will, the woman who had somehow entered my dreams in Stokley, the woman whose mother had slain Bertrand's family. I could barely conceal my sudden hate for her. I could tell my eyes were black from the way she suddenly stopped laughing, maybe she was finally realizing that I was dangerous. I decided I might as well go all out and show her my fangs. I pulled back my lips, revealing the four sharp points that were so much longer than other vampire's.

She winced slightly, and gradually walked closer to us, dangling something in front of Bertrand. It was the antidote to her venom.

_Now_ I whispered mentally to Ingrid. I felt the familiar swoosh of air as Attila came into view, holding a rather green Chloe who was struggling against my grandmother's firm grip.

I hissed at her as my anger peaked, showing her my fangs. I knew that with my black eyes, fangs and my face twisted in fury I looked nothing like 'sweet old Vlad', the breather loving one who wouldn't harm a fly. Well, that Vlad grew up.

"You" I hiss furiously, completely forgetting my plan for a second

Chloe looked shocked I was so angry at her. I clasped my hands into fists. She suddenly grasped at her throat and heaved in struggled gasps of air…what was going on?

"Vlad!" Evelyn shouted, breaking the stunned silence "You're hurting her!"

I was momentarily shocked before looking down and realizing I had been clasping my hands into fists and subconsciously my powers had been directed at her, strangling her. I immediately relaxed my hands…she didn't deserve to die.

"You did that?" The witch said, half in awe and half demanding.

"Yes. Don't cross me _witch_, you'll regret it" I warned, thunder crackling in the background.

"You're pathetic" she laughed, but I could detect wariness there too "Both of you" she poked Bertrand in the chest….

Big mistake.

TBC…


	15. Linked

**Hey, sorry I've not updated in ages, I've been busy, but here's a little Christmas chapter! I'm still at school until the end of the week :( boohoo.**

**Enjoy! :) **

As soon as her finger made contact with Bertrand's chest he went into combat mode. If there is one thing I have learnt about Bertrand it is never, _ever_ touch him unless he allowed you to. He was dangerous and unpredictable; the perfect fighter.

His eyes flashed dangerously red and I could sense his anger as he hissed menacingly at her in a magnificent display of his four glistening white fangs. A wave of pure undiluted power radiated out from him as he grabbed her arm, crushing her aging bones under his iron grip and twisting it sharply, spinning her old body around so she was facing me.

"Vladimir" She said, her voice suddenly free from the malice it previously held and making her sound almost pitiful "This isn't what you want, I'm an old woman, you wouldn't hurt me*

I laughed quietly at her pathetic attempt to spare her life; it wasn't going to work, I was so furious at her that all my morals were thrown out of the window, Bertrand deserved his revenge and besides, I had more pressing matters to deal with. Namely saving Evelyn.

"Do what you want Bertrand, just keep her alive, I've got something special for her afterwards" I glanced at her with disgust; I detest her, she took Evelyn, the one person I loved with all my heart, the one person that stopped me from truly becoming evil. She deserved everything she got.

Bertrand pushed at the barrier to my mind, tasting the emotion to check I was truly letting him do as he wished. I sent him back confident vibes which seemed to reassure him this was what I really wanted.

I saw Ingrid hovering just out of sight as I heard the first bone crack and the agonising scream that followed. Bertrand had just cracked her tibia. Ingrid looked unsure so I gave her a nod, telling her the plan was still on. With one final fleeting glance at Evelyn, I allowed myself to be taken over completely by my dark side; sure, I had practically all but merged with it, but there was still a small part of my mind that toned it down, allowed me to think rationally about what was going to happen, what I was about to do.

Immediately I felt my reflection take full place in my mind; I had known all along this would have to happen…I could never rule correctly if I kept with my breather loving ways. We needed slayers, but we also needed to bite breathers, we can't risk them ever finding out about us. Merging totally with my evil side allowed me to think like the power hungry morons the rest of vampire kind was, and it would help me gain respect from the clan leaders, something which I greatly needed.

Chloe stirred slightly, coughing quietly. She clasped her hand over her mouth but it was too late, she had drawn my attention to her, all previous plans forgotten.

Xxx

Ingrid's P.O.V

Watching Vlad's eyes cloud over, then take on slightly darker quality, I know he's done it; he's finally merged fully. I must say I was quite proud of him, I always am, even if I don't show it. I have to keep up appearances.

I pause for a moment before springing into action, I remembered Vlad's previous instructions and sped over to Evelyn, who was watching Bertrand with a disgusted expression, she looked sickened by what he was doing, but also slightly exited, almost enjoying it. That will be the vampire side trying to override her human emotions; as she was so new, the breather side hadn't quite gone, it still lingered in her veins.

"Ingrid" she whispered, fear plain in her voice "You have to free me"

"I know" I said gently as I took in her vulnerable expression. I moved around behind her and tugged on the chains, but to no avail. I increased the strength, but it still wouldn't move.

Drat…argentillium.

_Vlad, the chains are argentillium_ I sent telepathically

I looked over at him and saw him stiffen slightly at the shock of me entering his mind

_So?_

_Well, that may not be a problem for you Mr Chosen one, but I'm just a regular vamp…_

_No you're not, you're my sister._

I sighed; he needed to stop wasting my time. I wanted serious answers only, so I told him that.

_No, I'm serious. Bertrand was telling me about siblings_

_Oh lovely, did he tell you how to make babies too?_ I said sarcastically

_I'm not finished yet_

_Well hurry up _I demanded

_He said siblings minds were linked, but most didn't know how to access the link. He reckons they can share powers, and sense when one another is in danger._

What? That's the most ridiculous thing he's ever told me, he must be lying.

_I don't believe you_

_Well then ask Bertrand._

This was sibling overload, it had taken me years to admit I cared for my brother, and now we're supposed to be linked! He had been in trouble millions of times before, and I hadn't sensed it…had I?

Now I think about it, I always seemed to know where he was, and whenever he was in trouble I seemed to feel it in the back of my mind, but I had buried it beneath my power hungry thoughts.

_Is it true?_ I asked my brother's tutor sceptically, I knew he had been listening in to the conversation, and my brother had allowed it.

_As ridiculous as it sounds, it's true. And I think if you and Vlad manage to open the link, Vlad can temporarily send you some of his power. When we get out of this mess I'll tell you two all about the history, but for now just focus on opening it_.

I scoffed in disbelief as Bertrand snapped the neck of the old witch, before throwing a fireball at her, burning her body.

"Bertrand! I said to keep her alive!" Vlad shouted out, angry. I grasped my head in shock; I could feel it too, I could feel his anger. It wasn't as strong as he was feeling, but it was strong enough. It seemed even being aware of the link opened it slightly.

"She would have got away, I helped you make sure she got what she deserved; she will never die, she will remain invisible forever, it's a form of torture the witches used to use on their own kind." Bertrand explained, and as he went on Vlad seemed to get more and more satisfied with Bertrand's tactics.

_Vlad, can you feel it? The link. _I asked him urgently, and waited as he concentrated

_Yeah, Bertrand, how can we open it?_

Bertrand joined our conversation yet again, only Evelyn and Attila were left out, this had to be kept a secret.

_Concentrate on the link, imagine it being a door, you have to push it open. Think about each other, feel all the feelings of love, concern, worry. Any feeling you've ever had towards each other. Think about times you've had together, feel every emotion your vampire side shies away from. The link was designed only for siblings who loved, who felt. _

As he said it, I started thinking about my brother, about all the times we worked together to get rid of the Van Helsings, the time he helped me run from my reflection, all the times we had sat together, broken inside after mum had left us…again. I released all my feelings I have towards him; the jealousy, the love, the concern I felt whenever he was injured, the fear I felt when he was in the dream world. Everything I had hidden from him, and for some reason I knew he was seeing what I was.

Suddenly I felt him, I felt him in my mind, filling a gap I never knew was there, and I was seeing everything he saw, everything he wanted me to see.

I felt the pain he had felt watching me as I clutched onto will's ashes, the pain when he watched me crying at night when I thought no one was looking. I saw the love he had for me, after everything I had done to him, after all the times I had hurt him, even after the time I got him kicked out and replaced by Robin. I suddenly felt as if I was going to cry, I felt so…_emotional_, I knew our bond had just increased ten-fold.

_I can feel it, I can feel you in my mind_ Vlad whispered, amazed_ I never knew you cared for me Ingrid_

_And I never knew you saw me, all those nights… _I trailed off

_Good _Bertrand interrupted _now all you need to do is trust, you have to go against your nature, every cell in your body screams at you not to trust anyone, but you have to override that. You have to do what few vampire can do; you have to trust each other with your lives, you have to open your minds._

I took a deep breath and looked over at my brother, my little brother and took down every last barrier I had built up against my mind; for the first time ever I was letting my brother in, letting him see right into my mind. It was almost painful to do and it would have been so easy to give up, but I didn't.

Then, one by one I felt my brother's barriers go down slowly. It was harder for him, if I turned against him then anything in his mind could be used to hurt him, or to tell everyone his weaknesses. I gasped quietly as I saw just how much power he had, and the darkness that lined his thoughts, especially his political thoughts. I saw all his memories, all stored away, like in a filing cabinet.

As soon as I felt the last barrier go down, the door opened fully. The presence in my mind strengthened, I could feel his emotions, and he could talk to me telepathically without anyone else hearing. It was as if it was a different frequency. I felt a new bond between us, a new sense of understanding.

_Have you done it?_ Bertrand asked, breaking me from my trance like amazement

_Yeah_ we both answered

_Good, now Vlad, send Ingrid a very small part of your power, once she's used it, take it back, too much will kill her, and if she has it too long her mind will burn up._

_So no pressure then_ Vlad answered with fake humour

_Yeah, no pressure. But if you kill me, I will be extremely put out._ I told him, deadly serious. I was actually quite nervous about receiving his powers.

_Here goes nothing_

Vlad stood there, concentrating hard. I took this break to survey the room: Evelyn was tied next to me but she seemed to be on the verge of passing out; she was hallucinating and her veins were black across her face…she hadn't fed or ages, and the lack of blood was killing her, she must be in agony.

I mentally urged Vlad to hurry up, we needed to get away from here before Evelyn got worse, it wouldn't be long until she turned to dust, just as will had done. I had to spare my brother that torture, I couldn't watch him suffer in that way.

"Get ready" Vlad said through gritted teeth, his face screwed up in concentration. Seconds later I jumped in shock as I received a little of the power I'd always wanted, it felt odd, out of place. The power surged through me like an electrical current, pulsing through my veins and I was almost afraid of it.

But I had to use it quickly, before it got taken back by Vlad, before it fried my brain up, something I would not be happy about.

Turning towards Evelyn again, I held out my hands and grabbed the argentillium chains. As I hesitantly tugged them, I felt them give slightly so I pulled them hard and SNAP. They came apart.

Evelyn fell against me, landing heavily on my body. It took all of my strength not to fall over with the weight of her. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Dad was just stood there with a gleeful expression on his face, watching this whole thing as if it were a rather entertaining TV show.

"A little help over here please!" I shouted to him. He looked shocked and pointed at himself, mouthing 'me'?

"Yes you" I said impatiently, beckoning him over here, he hesitated "Now!"

He sped over to me, and hovered beside us, his face unable to form words.

"Help me with her, we need to get back to the castle" I draped one of the now unconscious Evelyn's arms around my father's shoulders and put the other one over mine.

"Bu…but…but what about Vladdy?" Dad protested, gesturing towards his precious son and heir.

"I'm fine" Vlad said, Bertrand by his side as he held Chloe by the scruff of her neck "Go dad, honestly"

The count, seemingly run out of excuses decided to shut up, finally, and go with me. On the count of three we quickly but gently sped off to the castle, making sure we didn't jolt Evelyn too quickly.

Xxx

Vlad's P.O.V

"You have a lot of explaining to do" I shouted at the blonde girl; the stupid, stupid blonde child who positively ruined the past few days of my life. The girl I used to think was my friend.

Chloe looked up for the first time, her bode hair covering her face, he whole body shaking, wracked with sobs. "Vlad, I only wanted to-"

"Save it Chloe, I don't want to hear it" I cut her off, I was sick of her always making up excuses, and to be honest I didn't want to hear it. It was time she took responsibility for her actions.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked worry evident in her voice

I had made my mind up. Her fate was no longer in my hands.

"You are to be presented to the Grand High Council, they will decide your sentence in the traditional Transylvanian way" I told her formally, gesturing for Bertrand to take her arm as I turned into a bat and flew away into the night sky, back towards the castle of my childhood, holding the little bottle of antidote tightly in my hand.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**And in case I don't update before the 25****th****:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	16. Damaged

**Okay, so first of all I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! :( It's been almost a year (Oh god, has it really been that long?). I've had multiple family issues, and some recent deaths and as this is my GCSE year I have also been filling my time with revision :/ and exams :( **

**I won't promise anything, but I'll try to update this story more regularly, it's almost finished, just 2 or 3 chapters left to go now! Then there may be a sequel, depending on what people want. I have some ideas in the making, but I'll only write it out if people wanted me to…**

**So, I hope you had a spooktacular Halloween filled with garlic and fangs! **

**On with chapter 16!**

Vlad's P.O.V

"Where's Evelyn?" I demanded as soon as I burst through the great wooden doors, narrowly missing the sun just beginning to peep out from behind the clouds. "Where is she?"

"Vlad, what do you want me to do with the girl?" Bertrand enquired from behind me, roughly jerking Chloe's arm and, with an audible click, her arm popped out of its socket. She seemed stunned for a second, but then came the scream, the ear-splitting shriek of pain that echoed off the bare stone walls of the corridor.

"Be quiet" Bertrand said roughly, and momentarily I felt sorry for her. But then I remembered what she had done to Evelyn and told myself that I would never allow myself to feel sympathy for her ever again. My Chloe was gone, that clever, funny girl full of compassion was gone, and that feisty spark that made Chloe stand out had disappeared. Instead, bitterness had taken over her every being and consumed the old Chloe from the inside out, and she let it.

Chloe had reduced her screams to a soft whimpering, the tears rolled down her face as she scrunched it up in pain.

"Vlad, please…it hurts" Chloe moaned pitifully, hoping that I still held affections for her.

I turned my back on her, I couldn't stand to look at her any longer.

"Take her to the dungeons Bertrand, do whatever you want, I don't care, but for bat's sake, don't let her go"

Bertrand viciously yanked Chloe forward as he deliberately walked slowly to maximise the pain, it was events like this that reminded me just how vampiric Bertrand could be. But I didn't care anymore, I knew my dark side would be strong, but I never imagined it would be this strong, it seemed that now every thought I had was tainted with spite and evil, with one exception…Evelyn.

I guessed that they had taken Evelyn straight through to our bedroom and so I sped there as fast as I could, but I froze in the doorway.

She was just lying there, inside the confinement of her coffin, her face was pale, even for a vampire and her skin was covered with black veins. She was shaking and her flesh was sunken and clinging to her bones, her eyes remained shutting, but I could only imagine the shade of black they must have been.

"Vlad, do you have it?" Ingrid urged, and was in front of me with a flash.

"What?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"The antidote, I saw you get it. Please tell me you have it Vlad" Ingrid snapped, she seemed to be truly upset over Evelyn's condition and it reminded me of just how far things have come, gone were the days where Ingrid wouldn't even acknowledge that things called emotions existed, now I swear I saw the hint of a black tear forming in the corner of her eye as she glanced back towards Evelyn.

"Oh that, yeah, I have it" I said, handing it to Ingrid. I felt totally numb as I watched her dash towards Evelyn and handed the small bottle to Wrenfield. I felt like somebody had hit me in the chest, I couldn't breather properly; I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move even if I tried. I had never felt this way before and it scared me, I felt like I had been stripped of my senses.

"VLAD!" Ingrid shouted, bringing me out of my reverie. "I _said_, come over here and hold Evelyn's arm down while we inject this stuff into her."

An overwhelming sense of panic flooded over me as I moved closer to Evelyn, I hated to see her like this, and this only increased my hatred for Chloe. That stupid little girl had nearly ruined everything for me; I could never find it in myself to forgive her, never.

I watched Wrenfield draw the clear liquid up into a syringe and discard the bottle on the side, he wrapped a dirty rag around her arm and tapped the inside of her elbow, finding a vein, a hard task when she hadn't fed in days.

"Wrenfield, you do know what you're doing don't you?" Ingrid asked as she looked at our dishevelled servant with his filthy hands and blood-encrusted needle.

"Well, er, mistress Ingrid, er…no, not really" Wrenfield stuttered "But on the plus side mistress Ingrid, I will know what to do for next time."

"Just get on with it" the count muttered from where he was leaning on my coffin

Wrenfield hesitantly held the needle over where he thought was a vein, and, screwing his face up he plunged the needle into her arm, earning no response from Evelyn. I watched as the transparent liquid entered Evelyn's vein, at first glance it seemed like nothing was happening, but if you looked closer you could clearly see that the antidote was slowly creeping through her vein, strange considering she had no moving blood anymore. As it travelled up her arm, the blackened veins and ashen skin gradually disappeared and her true skin colour was revealed, her arm was all clear now, and the antidote seemed to be spreading faster, speeding towards her long dead heart and up towards her sunken face, ridding her of those ugly black lines and revealing her true flesh. Even with her blood deprived body being in the state that it was, she had never looked more beautiful to me, in that moment I felt such a rush of love and pure adoration for that girl that I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and kissing her on the lips, the way I knew she loved. When I opened my eyes I felt something that I later identified as disappointment, part of me, however small and subconscious it was, had hoped beyond hope that it would work out like the breather fairytales I had read as a child and that true love's kiss would wake her from her slumber. But her eyes remained sealed shut, her body not moving an inch. If I ignored the discarded needle and the part of people in the room, I could almost imagine that she was sleeping, just sleeping, ready to wake up at any moment and complain that she was starving, or that I should have woken her up earlier. She would spring out of her coffin and wrap her pale arms around me, leaning into me on her tip-toes and kissing me slowly. She would wind her fingers into my hair and whisper that she loved me, and then drag me to the wardrobe to hold all her outfit options while she chose what to wear. If I closed my eyes I could still feel her lips on mine, taste her skin on my tongue. I couldn't lose her; she was my unlife, my everything. She was the reason for my existence and I couldn't imagine a life without her. I would rather turn to dust than be without my Evelyn; I loved her too much to live without her. She was my soul mate and I loved her with all my dead, unbeating heart. I needed her, she was the only one who could possibly keep me from being consumed totally by my dark side, and stop the power I held from going to my head, Evelyn brought out the best in me, she helped me keep my humanity and my sense of right and wrong. The lines between good and evil are easily blurred in the vampire world, staying true to what is right is a hard thing to do in the vampire world. Without Evie I would end up a mess, I would be everything I strived not to be, and everything my reflection strived _to _be.

"I'm sorry master Vlad, There's nothing else I can do" Wrenfield Muttered, stuttering slightly "We'll just have to wait and see if she wakes up."

"She will" I answered immediately, I couldn't even consider the possibility of a world with no Evelyn.

Wrenfield looked at me with an almost sympathetic expression

"But master Vlad, there is no telling what will happen _if_ she wakes up. Her brain might be damaged from the lack of blood" Wrenfield carried on hesitantly, he knew how I could get when it came to Evelyn.

"No, no, we saved her, we gave her the antidote. She'll be fine. She will, just you wait and see." I declared, shaking my head, it wasn't going to happen, it couldn't. How cruel must the world be if they were going to give me back my Evelyn then take her away from me again. It was like the worst form of torture.

"Vlad, listen to him" Ingrid said to me softly, placing a hand on my arm.

"NO" I shouted, ripping my arm away from her, "You're all such pessimists. Evelyn will be fine, I know she will. She's strong, stronger than all of you put together!"

XxxX

Chloe's P.O.V

The pain! I had never felt such pain before in my life, it was unbearable, but I had to. The curly haired one threw me into a cell, making sure to tug on my wounded arm. I screamed out in pain, and he suddenly appeared in front of me, holding my lips together.

"Shhh little breather" he murmured quietly, his face pressed close to mine, he was the definition of a scary vampire. He was so cool and calm; he showed no emotion apart from the occasional glance of disgust. "I promise this won't hurt…much"

"What do you want from me?!" I moaned, the pain in my arm continuing to throb, no, not throb, more like somebody stabbing into my flesh, twisting the knife and drawing it out, only to do so again and again and again.

He smiled at me, but it wasn't a proper smile, it was more menacing than it should be, and far more disturbing.

"I want the truth" He growled "I want to know why you took Evelyn, and don't try to protest your innocence; we all know it's not the truth.

"And if I tell you? What then? How do I know you won't kill me?" I stammered nervously.

"You don't" I head him say as suddenly his fingers were wrapped around my wrist, his fangs glinting in the light.

Oh god, what have I done?

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but this fic is nearly done and the next chapter should be pretty long as it contains Chloe's trial and basically wrapping up any loose ends but still leaving it open for a sequel! :) **

**Review! Tell me, should I write a sequel? Would you like me to?**

**Sorry once again about the massive gap of nearly a year! I'm a bad bad person :(**


End file.
